When the Tide Comes In
by Lady Elora
Summary: Sequelto "The Spray of the Sea" Jacqueline has lived as a pirate for 5 years now, but when circumstances lead her to doubt her way of life,and to threaten the love that has grown between her and Jack...what will she choose?What does true love truley mean?
1. What I Have Chosen

D isclaimer: I own nothing of PotC.

Chapter Quote: **"It's what I have chosen."**

* * *

_When the Tide Comes In_

Chapter One

The Life I Have Chosen

* * *

My emerald eyes strayed over the turquoise ocean. The waves lapping gently against the sides of my ship. Shouts and laughs from beneath me in the hold told me I was glad not be below. Knowing my crew below, I'd probably be asked if I was doing anything tonight or if I was 'lonely' to stop by their hammock. I shook my head, drunken fools. I supposed it was all right for just one night to let them have their fun. I didn't mind. I smiled, five years, today marked the day since I had left Port Royal and had sailed out into another life. It seemed like such a distant place now, memories of my past life so vague, hard to recall. Sometimes I didn't even want to recall them. I hadn't set foot on that shore since the day I had leaped into Jack's arms and sailed away into the sunset. Into the barbaric lifestyle I had chosen.

My birthday was tomorrow, I wondered if any of them would remember it. I looked down at the hatch which was aglow with light, my shipmates were having quite a lot of fun this evening. I shook my head, they'd all be too drunk. I took a step foward and was met by a cool breeze and a small spray from the crystal waters. I was a pirate. I had my own ship, courtesy of Jack on my 20th birthday. He enjoyed taking the role of a pirate father to me. Strange, he wasn't exactly a role model. I sighed, I hadn't seen the fool in almost six months and even stranger to say, I missed him.

I walked foward again, the breeze was quickening, we would set sail soon, before the sun set. The sea breeze blew through my long hair, I had never obtained the heart to cut it off. It was my last sole reminder and proof of my past life, and who I really was. But even my true identity was sometimes even a mystery to me still. Who was I? I thought during the first few years here that I knew, now I wasn't so sure.

I let my mind wander again, and I remembered those whom I had left behind with my old life, Will and Elizabeth. My mother, Arthur... Tom. Sometimes I missed all of that, but I was always somehow drawn back to this. The life that I had chosen, living under the skull and crossbones. Living as Jack Sparrow's daughter. Living as Jacqueline Sparrow.

Living as a Pirate.

It's what I have chosen.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Pirate Flags

Disclaimer: Avast me hearties, I don't own no Movie rights aye? But I own me Jacqueline lass there. Arrr! (Don't know what came over me, terribly sorry.)

Chapter Quote: **"I've been scarred for life."**

* * *

Chapter Two

Pirate Flags

* * *

I couldn't figure out what was bothering me the next day. The weather was fair and we had a good wind. And the more I thought about it, the more puzzled I became. Why was I acting like this? What was wrong? I glanced above me at our flag which marked us as what we are, Pirates. I felt that pit in my stomach again that had been brewing all day since I had awoken whenever I said that word. I hadn't always been like this, the first two years with Jack I was just a sailor. I kept to my morals, not participating in any fights or raids unless they struck first.

But then something changed, and I found myself wishing to please Jack instead of keeping this awkward drift between us. So I followed him. And I hadn't cared for a long time, soon raiding ships with those who had become my friends brought no reproach in my mind. No reprimand. For the first time, I felt like I had someone who cared about me. Someone who was proud of me. Ana Maria, Natalie, Gibbs, the life I shared with them held a thrill that I couldn't describe. My heart would beat wildly and I would just feel so..._alive_. Invisible, like nothing could ever stop me, and nothing ever would. Like until now I hadn't done anything I truly wanted. So I kept at it.

Jack gave me a ship, and that was that. I was twenty, and my little Spanish Privateer was called the _St. John_. I don't know much about God, but I suppose his saint wouldn't be too pleased to have a pirate ship named after it. But I never bothered to change the name. However, I knew my name had grown just as feared as my famous father. But no one called me Jacqueline, only Natalie and Jack called me that. They called me the Iron Sparrow. Don't ask me where it came from, and now I doubt if any of them remember my true name. And I enjoyed it. I killed and raided, storing up my treasures of gold and all kinds of riches. I had _lived_ for it. So what had changed?

Why wouldn't the pit in my stomach disappear? I seemed suited for this kind of life, I was no longer judged by my gender. I could do as I pleased. Then why was I so troubled? I sighed, it didn't make any sense. For three years I had lived as the 'Iron Sparrow'. The crew took to called me 'Captain Ron' or just plain Captain. I glanced over my shoulder at the sound of footsteps, it was Natalie. She had joined me when I had become captain of my new ship. Natalie's curly brown hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail with the edges reaching just to the tip of her shoulder blades. Her matching chocolate brown eyes were shining with excitement. She had grown up, and was my closest friend.

"Ahoy Captain!" she called to me in jest as she walked to me side.

"Anything to report Ms. Davis?"

"Not a ruddy thing, though ma'am, the rum stores are looking a bit low..."

Now I smiled, "This is serious business."

She laughed, "Come on Jacqueline, you love that blasted stuff just as much as I do."

"Can't deny the facts of life." Could you believe it? I had grown fond of drinking, never too much mind you. But it's hard to believe isn't it? I leaned against the main mast of which I had been standing next to.

"Aye. Clear skies and a fair wind." She said, moving towards the rail and looking out over the vast blue waters stretching for miles out before us. "We can't be the only ones sailing today."

I grinned, my enthusiasm sparking, "Hopefully not."

The Spanish had gained much through their discoveries in the new world. And at the same time they brought back treasures, many of which never made it back to Spain. It was where I had gotten my ship. Every moment I spent with Natalie I felt my doubts blow away with the breeze and the pit in my stomach disappear. I looked out again over the vast ocean stretching out before me.

"I think we should get a chance to spend some of this loot sometime, don't you think?"

I glanced at her with my brows raised, "I guess so." Something was on her mind, and I wondered just what that something was. She caught my questioning gaze and flashed me a small smile.

"What? I was just curious."

I shook my head, "Using my position against me... never thought I would see the day."

She winked, "Just thought I'd give you a subtle hint."

I recalled how I had met her, both of us stowaways on that pathetic merchant ship. It made me want to laugh, I had been so oblivious then, so unaware of what was really happening. I had to fight to suppress a shudder when I thought of Jeb Hammer, and I made a mental note to ask Jack just why the man had hated him so much next time I saw him.

"We have to set a course Jack." Natalie said lightly, propelling my mind back to reality. I smiled at the use of my old name.

"Ile De Muerta Natalie, we have cargo to unload." I said.

"Want me to do it now?"

"No, I will. I've been standing here far to long anyway." I walked off towards the wheel.

"See you later then Jack."

"Don't cause trouble Natalie."

"What are you talking about? Trouble? Me?" she winked again and then disappeared into the hold.

"Yeah you." I muttered, "Trouble is your middle name."

* * *

Natalie and I shared a cabin, being the only women on board. I didn't pry into my men's affairs on shore, but I made sure that no women besides us ever boarded the ship. Only once in a while for morale. That night my hammock swung gently with the roll of the waves. But I couldn't sleep. Natalie was on watch, and I had three more hours before it was time for me to wake. I fingered the golden sparrow hanging on it's chain about my neck. And subconsciously I remembered my mother's words about it so long ago...

_Well, I told you a little, oh my sweet child, the necklace you wear ever about your neck shall always be a reminder of his namesake, the Sparrow._

I sighed and rolled over, forcing my eyes to close. We would be at Ile De Muerta, soon. I would see Jack again. The ship creaked and groaned in an endless lullaby. And before I knew it, it swept me into a restless sleep.

* * *

_"I love you Jacqueline." Tom pulled me closer to his chest and nuzzled my neck. I smiled and kissed his cheek._

_"I love you."_

_He held me close, the warmth of his body comforted my fears as we watched the waves lap up against the sandy shore... but then he was gone. I called for him. But I saw nothing as the sand disappeared and everything was black. I saw Jack's face, but a sword swung between us and he disappeared too. And then it moved up again, held high. Tom...the sword crashed down, and I screamed. My heart ripping in two..._

* * *

"JACQUELINE!"

I awoke with a start and sat bolt upright, it was Natalie. Her eyes were wide and worried. I was drenched in a cold sweat.

"What happened? You were screaming." She said anxiously.

I blushed and forced a small smile on my face, "I was dreaming...you were wearing a dress." I lied, I had to. No one needed to know about my real dream. I needed to be strong, I was a Captain. I was a pirate, and if that meant lying to my best friend too...then I had to do what I had to do.

She eyed me suspiciously, and I knew she hadn't bought it. But a smile slowly lit up her tanned face. "Was it that horrifying?" She asked, sinking into her hammock and tossing off her boots.

"I've been scarred for life."

She chuckled and laid down, throwing off her wet cloak. "Whatever you say Jack, you can hide what you want. Oh, and bundle up before you go out. Nasty bit of weather we've landed ourselves in. And Jack, no more screaming."

I agreed firmly and started to pull on my knee high leather boots. I wanted nothing more to do with the dream I'd had. What was wrong with me? I threw on my coat and wandered over to the door. Natalie's deep breathing soon forced me to relax. Everything's fine, I'm fine. Tom's fine. I'm fine... but I wasn't. The sickening pit in my stomach had formed again. And I had started to have nightmares. My fears surfaced as I walked out onto the deck and announced my presence to the watchman. For the millionth night in a row, I found myself not being able to get images of my dreams out of my head.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. A Special Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC

Chapter Quote: **"Keep her Jack, there's always use for pretty girls among cut throats like us."**

* * *

Chapter Three

A Special Visit

* * *

It had been happening to me for a few weeks now. Sleepless nights, growing doubts in my mind, but nightmares were utterly foreign. I never screamed, unless you count my war cries in battle. I was still remembering that dream as the day wore on, the way Tom's face had tilted toward mine. The way his eyes were filled with love as they gazed into mine. The memory wouldn't shirk off, and I found myself growing ever more doubtful and nervous by the time we reached Ile De Meurta two days later. The small island had become laden heavily with our profits, though I was not terribly well known in the Caribbean... Jack was. And who knew one pirate ship from another? The thing that struck fear in people's heart was the skull and cross bones. Jack had become famous after his tangle with the British Navy, they still searched endlessly for him. Poor chaps, you had to admire their determination though.

Needless to say, my crew were more then anxious to dock. My long hair was tied back in a loose braid, my scabbard resting comfortably against my thigh like it had been made attached to me. My black, knee high boots were splashing in the water as I descended in a small boat to be rowed ashore. My tricorn hat sat snugly on my head, as always, as we rowed into the cave. As we reached the small inlet shore, Natalie came running out to see me.

"He's here Jacqueline." she hissed to me.

I grinned and leaped out of the boat into the knee deep water, bounding onto the shore. "Where is he?"

She led the way, speeding through the passages and weaving around pirates until we reached a small room not far from where we kept the treasure. It was lit with candles, and a wooden table stood in it's center, surround by two chairs. Sitting in one, chewing on a green apple with his feet on the table, was Jack. He wore a large, cocky grin as always, he never seemed to change. I ran to him as he stood, leaped into his arms. He spun me around like he did on the beach on the day I had decided to leave everything I knew behind, and live his life. This was a lot of emotion for Jack, but I hadn't seen him in so long I tossed the thought aside. He set me down and grinned,

"Who's this pretty lass? Can't say I recognize her. What about you Gibbs?"

The older man stuck his head into the room and smiled when he saw me. "No idea Captain." he gave me a friendly salute as he entered and I hugged him. He winked as I looked up at him.

"What should I do with her then aye?"

"Keep her Jack, always use for a pretty girls among cut throats like us."

Jack chuckled and twirled his beard, motioning me to sit down. I did so thankfully and took a bite of the food laid out before me. It wasn't until after a few moments that I realized that he was staring at me. I gulped the food in my mouth down and looked at him. There were tears in his eyes!

"What is it?" I said worriedly.

"Nothing." he cleared his throat, then sat down on the chair opposite of me. He wiped the moisture from his eyes and sighed,"You know, till today, I thought you were dead."

I dropped the meat I had about to take a bite of. My fork clattering on the plate. "What?"

"Well, I haven't seen ya lass for at least two years. And the rumors..."

"What rumors?" I interrupted. I was supposedly dead? This was news to me.

"I didn't start them. But they said you got yourself into a bit of a tangle with the navy not too long ago."

Ah. So that was it. Well, I supposed I should have been dead. That had been a bad day.

* * *

Two Years Ago, Twenty Miles off the Caribbean Isles

* * *

_"Davis!" I shouted, the wind was biting fiercely at me skin, I was in no mood for a delay. And even the sharp wind wouldn't drive this murderous fog away. Curse it! I snarled as my ship lumbered along, but inside, I was terrified. This was my first time on my own, and someone was out there. Hunting us. That's when the first volley hit. A line of cannon fire smashing through the left side of my ship. I could hear screams from within, screams of horror and pain. But no return volley came. I ran below deck, shouting at the top of my lungs, slipping in blood as I reached the gun crews below. "What's going on here? Why is there no return fire?"_

_Another volley, but I did receive an answer once it had past. "Master's mate's dead Captain." came a husky voice, the smoke was too thick to see clearly. I shook my head. "Swab those guns! I don't care who's dead. Get a return volley in two minutes or I shoot you all myself."_

_"Aye ma'am."_

_The remaining crew below jumped to the guns, sliding in the hot blood, running past mangled bodies. I ran back up on deck, another volley, this time taking some of out sails. But one from my own erupted as my cannons finally let loose a defense. But it was too late. In the confusion, they had mounted us. And were already cutting down my men on the deck. _

_I drew my sword, screaming as I charged, but there were too many. Red coated troops, in precise military order, followed by sailors with knives. Before long were out numbered, and_ _I was taken aboard the British ship, blood running from a gash on my shoulder. _

_I couldn't see Natalie, or anyone that were recognizable. I struggled but a sharp pain from my shoulder caused me to stop as tears clouded my eyes. The faces of the soldiers seemed blurry as they took me below to the Captain's berth. I felt guilt rise in my chest, these were my countrymen. The familiar conflict raged in my mind, the old Jacqueline, daughter of England. And the new, daughter of a notorious pirate. I didn't move as they shoved me before the Captain, who had turned, facing the window. _

_"Name?"_

_"Sparrow." I replied wearily. _

_The Captain turned to me with wide eyes, looking me over and snorting. "You are not Sparrow."_

_"I didn't say I was JACK Sparrow. We're related." I said testily. I'd had that reaction before. _

_"I see. Well, Sparrow. You know the penalty for piracy is death now a days. A hanging to be sure."_

_I didn't like this man. If he had at least been polite, I could have been civil. But... I let my tongue wander. "Go to hell you -------." I said vigorously, that made him stiffen. _

_"You've decided your own fate. Clap him in irons boys. We need a good strong rope for such a thick neck."_

* * *

_I wasn't very nice after that. I cursed and struggled. Pulling against my irons till weariness and pain forced me to stop. And I wondered if this was really to be my end. A young lieutenant entered my cell, with a plate of food and approached me cautiously. The boy looked strangely familiar, dark hair, blue eyes. He set the food before me and turned to leave as I reached for it, then he paused. Turning and peering into my face. _

_"I know you." he murmured, his brows furrowed as he thought. Then his eyes widened. "Jacqueline Scott. The girl aboard the Dauntless nigh on three years ago!"_

_Did I know him? Why would I know a lieutenant? And how did he know me from the Dauntless? Then I recalled the night with Billy, his last kiss. Benjamin. "Your Benjamin, Benjamin Murphy." He smiled, and knelt in front of me. "I'd shake your hand Mr. Murphy, but I can't exactly." I gestured to the chains. _

_He smiled, "There must be some mistake Miss Scott, I'll talk to the Captain, if I vouch for you I'm sure he'll understand." _

_I laughed, "There's no mistake. Except with what you called me. I am Miss Sparrow now Ben."_

_He stared, "You and the pirate are..."_

_"Blood relations as I told your good Captain." (Why are some people so quick to make assumptions?)_

_"Oh."_

_He studied my face again, for a young man, he wasn't bad looking. Slightly older then me. "You're to be hanged tomorrow." he said at last. _

_"I'm aware. Got a good strong rope?" I said, forcing humor into the conversation. I didn't know this Ben fellow well, but it was better then cursing at iron bars, they can't talk back. _

* * *

_I didn't sleep much, I talked with Ben most of the night till he had to go. He patched my shoulder up as best he could. He was a nice guy, again, strangely familiar. I swear I knew him from somewhere else. Anyway, true to his word, I was to be strung up first thing. And as they escorted me onto the deck, I kinds wished it hadn't ended this way. Lord, do Pirates go to hell? I didn't want to go to hell. D—. Too late to think on that now. The rope was around my neck, and as I prepared for the final push, something sharp was thrust into my hand. I couldn't see who had done it, but I knew it was a knife. Just before they were going to push me, my hand shot up, cutting the cord, and freeing my neck from it's coarse confines. I ignored the pain in my arm and in my head as I ran to the deck, running into Ben. He looked dazed, but he smiled and stepped aside. _

_"Good luck." he whispered._

_I grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn red. Then I shoved him to the ground, (so this little part he played wouldn't look suspicious.) And stood on the railing. It was all working out grand and all... until the marines started to fire as_ _I jumped and jerked as one seared right through my side. God, I hate bullets. _

_I was lucky, I swam (you know my excellent skills in this area of course) and I was picked up by my ship who had wandered close to the British ship for a few days. The wound wasn't terribly serious, but painful. Through a report from Natalie, I guessed most of the Fleet thought I was dead._

* * *

"Well... that was a bit of a mistake. Sorry for your worry."

He grinned, I wasn't worried."

"Ah."

"And uh, there was another bit of business. A certain someone... who wishes to remain... shall we say.. Anonymous? Said that another certain someone has been having a bit of trouble?"

I'd kill her. That was the last straw. _I'm gonna get you Natalie_. I cleared my throat, "Wonder why they would think that?"

Jack slammed the table with his fist, "Come off it Jacqueline. You know what I'm bloody talking about! I may not be the best father, but give me some credit."

I snorted, "There's nothing wrong with me." I stared at him stubbornly, my chin jutting out in defiance. About five minutes passed before he sighed, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Got this a while back. Thought you might like it."

I quickly scanned the words on the page, brief. Very brief. _I miss you. Come back soon. Love, Mama. _Mama. I tried to hide my feelings behind my little wall. There was no time for this. But could he see the regret and pain in my eyes? The wishes? The hopes? How much I missed them... all of them. I folded it up and stuck it within the folds of my cloak. Jack watched me for a moment, then looked away.

"You know luv... it's been a bit since you've seen that lot. I mean... you could... if you wanted to...you know... see them... if you like." He was having trouble with the caring father bit of his job. I didn't mind, he did good enough by me. At least, I think he did. I can't say he's been exactly the best parent... I mean... look at me now? Nevertheless, my eyes widened a bit,

"You mean... go to Port Royal?"

"Yes, I mean go to Port Royal." (He was giving me that stupid look.)

"But what if there looking for me?"

"Luv, it's only been five years. (Two of which the rest of the world thought you dead.) They'll probably not even remember you."

I smiled, "Your right, I'll unload my cargo and leave." I was trying to sound optimistic, but if the Navy forgot about me... what if those whom I missed so dearly had as well? There's nothing more terrible in the world to feel like your not missed or wanted.

He smiled, he didn't see through my mask, my worries. "You're a good lass."

"This means so much coming from you Jack." I replied, my voice thick with dry humor.

* * *

I couldn't believe what Jack had told me to do. He had always been a tad bit hesitant ever since I had joined him. I glanced at Natalie who sat across the room from me, sharpening her sword. Had she noticed my doubts so much? If so... did she even realize how deep they really ran?

"So." she said without looking up. "We're going to Port Royal?"

"No. I'm going to Port Royal. There's no we." I said firmly, leaving on the wall and looking out my cabin window. "Lot of good it'll do us if we're all caught and hanged."

She chuckled and glanced up at me, holding her sword up and viewing her reflection. "You worry to much."

"No, I worry exactly the right amount. You can never worry too much."

She chuckled again, breathing on the blunt end of her blade and polishing it.

"You'll give me a day. I'll meet you on the other end of the island. And if I'm not there by nightfall, you go on without me."

"Aren't we feeling so excited about our trip home?"

"Ha ha, I'm just taking precautions, that's all."

"Yeah. Right."

"Well that's the plan." I could hear the crew above scrambling on the deck into the rigging. "And you'll follow it."

"Yup."

I turned to her now, folding my arms across my chest. "I'm serious Natalie."

She raised her hands in submission. "All right. Keep your shirt on. I was listening. But you wouldn't mid picking up something for me while your there?"

"Like what?"

"Anything, just anything but rum. Sherry would be nice."

* * *

"Now, while I'm gone you are in the command of Lieutenant Davis. No fooling with her. First man that disobeys my orders, the good lieutenant here has orders to shoot." my crew were silent and solemn as I gave this speech. Then I cleared my throat after I let my words sink in. "Dismissed. Cook should be ringing for supper shortly."

As if on cue, the bell began to toll and the men, in shifts, disappeared below the deck for their meals. I on the other hand, retreated to my cabin and slipped into something which I hadn't worn in a number of years. A dress. I tossed the corset aside and laced up my under garments, finally slipping the dress on. (Tunics and trousers were so much easier.) It was a plain yellow dress with a flower pattern woven into it. The sleeve ended at my elbows and hung loosely there. My bodice was modestly low (compared to what I've seen I looked like a nun) and then I scrubbed my face and body till I was sure that most of the stench of my pirate life had been washed from my skin.

My long hair was braided into a single braid running down the small of my back. My skin was darkly tanned from sea life, but there was nothing I could do about that. I figured if I was to go into the fort unnoticed, I had to look the part. Some last minute touches and I was ready to go. I draped a heavy cloak over my shoulders which concealed most of my figure from unwanted eyes, and which would also hide my face. I smiled faintly at my reflection in my mirror and wondered if anyone would recognize me. I mean, it didn't help that the Fleet thought me dead. I would be lucky if I didn't get a few faints. (Hopefully not.) Besides that, I had changed. My 16 year old body had vanished without a trace and now I saw only my 21 body now. I guess this confirmed me as a true woman. I wasn't a young girl anymore. From the past, the only thing I now carried was the scars on my back and chest from my 'reunion' with Hammer.

I shook my head as I left the room, I hadn't been in control. I hadn't been careful. It was truly amazing that I wasn't dead or cut up into tiny pieces at the bottom of the ocean. Since then I had treated myself rather well... .unless you count my little near death experience with the Fleet. Becoming wounded was a rarity now.

Natalie was already in the boat as two of my men lowered it down. "Don't you clean up nice?" said one with a chuckle.

"Keep your eyes on the ropes Joe. I sure as hell don't need them on me." I said stiffly.

I heard him silence with a crisp, "Yes ma'am." and then offered me an arm as I swung my legs over the rail and started to climb down. "Captain?"

"Yes Joe?" I paused and looked up at him. He cleared his throat and gave me a helpless smile. "Keep your wits about ye. Too fair a prize to be lost to the lobsterback."

I grinned, "Watch the ship till Lieutenant Davis gets back Joe. Prize indeed." The last bit I muttered under my breath. Though he was a pain, Joe did have a good heart. I slid into the boat and grabbed an oar as me and Natalie started to row away. She whistled,

"You do clean up nice don't you Jack?" she whispered.

"Ha." I said, I knew by the tone in her voice that she was teasing me. We rowed for about an hour or two until we reached the edge of the docks. The moon was hidden by the clouds which I was grateful of. As my body stepped out onto the shore it was concealed in a layer of darkness.

"Jack." she called softly and I turned back to her. Only the faintest light reflected from the water to show her face. "Be careful."

"Don't worry about a thing. Just remember where I'll be waiting for you."

"Yep, see you tonight."

It was only a few hours, till dawn. It had taken longer to get here then I thought. I grinned, "Bye Natalie." And with that she rowed away from the docks and I disappeared into the woods. The streets were only just beginning to show signs of life, but it would be a long time until the rest of Port Royal woke up. Already boys running errands for their masters and soldiers had started to appear followed by laborers and harbor masters. But in the dark no one took notice of a young lady walked quietly on the cobblestone. My mother's house was clear across town, so instead I started towards my second home, the Turners.

* * *

"Away with ya! It's five o'clock in the morning!" Came a gruff voice from within as I pounded on the door.

"Joseph!" I hissed, "Open up!"

Why he did indeed open the door, I don't know. But in the end it swung open and his large frame glowered down at me in the early light. "What business do you have here woman?"

I lowered the hood to reveal my face. "Joseph, it's me. Jacqueline."

He stared for a moment longer, then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. After a moment or two his brows shot up in surprise. "Miss Jacqueline?" He whispered in astonishment. I nodded and he enveloped me into a massive bear-like hug. After he had released me he was about to say something rather loud so I slapped a hand over his mouth and with an apologetic smile asked, "Can I come inside Joseph?" He led me into the foyer and there continued his conversation.

"Is it really you? Miss Jacqueline, it was said you died two years ago by execution on one of our ships."

"Well, since when is everything the Fleet says true?"

He smiled, he was in a pair of tan trousers with his nightdress hurriedly tucked into them. I looked around the room at the familiar paintings, stairways, and rooms with regret and envy, "It hasn't changed much here has it Joseph?"

He shook his head, "No, but you've changed."

I glanced back at him and sighed with a sheepish smile, "I know."

"The Turners will be up soon. Would you like something to eat?"

"You know Joseph? I think I would like that very much. To the kitchen?"

* * *

Joseph whipped up a hot cup of tea... I wasn't that hungry... in a matters of seconds. I was content with a slice of bread and butter as I sipped the steaming liquid. I would eat after I had seen my friends. Less then an hour later, I heard footsteps and the stairs. I threw off my cloak ran to the kitchen door. I stood just beside it, opening it a crack so I could hear who it was.

"Morning Joseph."

I froze, who was that?

"Your up early Master John."

John... an image formed in my head of the little boy who had become such a good friend. Who I had left behind all those years ago. How old was he now? Ten? Maybe twelve? I couldn't help it, I opened the door slightly wider and looked outside. The boy who stood at the foot of the stairs was tall for his age. His brown locks identical to that of his fathers, the familiar blue eyes of his mother's. The delicate lashes and defined chin, two more qualities of my beloved friends. He had a toothy grin as he talked idly with Joseph and I hurriedly wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes. What was wrong with me? I stepped out of the kitchen and he turned, looking in my direction.

There was a look of confusion on his face and he looked questioningly up at Joseph. "Friend of yours Joseph?"

I stopped a few feet away from him and managed a shaky smile. He frowned, staring intently at my face, digging deep into the memories in the back of his mind. "Hello John." I said softly. He still stared, his mouth forming a tight line. "Your not a little boy anymore." My voice cracked. "You've grown up."

His eyes widened slightly and he peered closely at me. Then he shook his head. "It can't be true."

"What can't be true?"

"Your dead." he stated flatly.

I knelt and looked up at him, smiling again. "Am I John?"

At my touch he froze and his mouth dropped in shock. "Jack?"

I smiled and nodded, for that was all he needed. In a split second he was in my arms, hugging me tightly and laughing. "JACK! I can't believe it's you!"

I stood after he let go, "Have I changed so much John?" I asked, my face set in amusement.

"Naw. But... you were dead. It was in the newspapers... What happened? It's been so long since I saw you."

"Aye, it has been a while. A long while at that. But as for my resurrection, that is a tale for later."

"I can't believe it. I'm 12 now Jack."

"By God, your ancient! Look how you've grown! What have your parents been feeding you?"

"Joseph?" came a voice from the stairs. "What's all the ruckus down there?" I turned to the stairs, hearing the long waited for voices of my greatest friends. Elizabeth descended the staircase, in a billowing cream colored dress. And I noticed a detectable bulge about her middle. She froze when she saw me and I flashed her a wide smile.

"You've been busy aye Elizabeth?"

She blinked once, and I swear to God I have never seen a pregnant woman run so fast down a flight of stairs. I swore it felt like she was going to squeeze the life out of me when she finally reached me and hugged me. Tears pouring down her cheeks. "Jacqueline! I can't believe it. I can't believe it." She said through sobs, then breaking away and holding my face in her two slender hands. "It is you! But I thought..."

I cut her off with a laugh, "You thought wrong."

Will was the last to emerge, having been up for a while already he came from the stables. He smiled when he saw me through a face of confusion, shock, and a few other things that I couldn't read. But there was something in his eyes... was it pity? Fear? Resentment? Or just amazement? He gave me a quick hug before ushering me into another room for breakfast. I pushed all my worries aside as I ate. Laughing and chatting with those whom I had missed so much.

I was back. Finally back.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC... only the hot guys. :) No, I'm just joking. Seriously... why are you glaring at me? No... put your keyboard down... don't you throw that at me... HA YOU MISSED! Uh Oh... I should run now... AHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter Quote: **"We were better off thinking you were dead!"**

* * *

Chapter Four 

Home

* * *

The conversation at breakfast was all about my capture on the frigate, my meeting with Ben, and my escape. "Well, you've escaped death more then once Jacqueline, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised." Elizabeth said, smiling at me. 

"Comes with the job." I teased, referring to my outlandish career choice.

Will, who had been silent through most of this, suddenly spoke. "You shouldn't of come back Jacqueline." he said quietly. We all turned to look at him, my brows raised in curiosity.

"In heavens name why not?"

"Before your little run-in with the Fleet, you were one of the most sought after persons on the seas."

"What can I say? The English and Spanish have been careless."

"Your only making trouble Jacqueline."

How had this conversation suddenly turned so ugly? "By doing what? Seeing those whom I haven't in years?"

"We were better off thinking you were dead! Do you know how dangerous this is for you now?" He was staring right at me, God, what was wrong with him?

"Damn it Will! What's gotten into you? You know what I am, everyone knows who I've become."

"A traitor to the crown, a pirate, the list goes on Jacqueline."

"I followed Jack, Will. He's my father, and I'm making my own choices now."

"Well a bloody good job he's done by you then! Look at you? A pirate on the run chasing unarmed merchant vessels?"

"Many of my men died doing what they do to make a living Will, those vessels weren't exactly helpless." This wasn't a lie, most of the ship sailing the Caribbean waters now were heavily armed. We were both on our feet now.

"So you justify yourselves by robbing the dreams of others?"

"I don't understand why your so upset." I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him, my emerald eyes flashing.

"I'm upset, because I don't think you realize what kind of danger your in Jack. You may be thought of as dead, but how long will it take for you to be recognized if you stay here much longer?"

"I've got one more thing in my favor Will."

"What is that? Pray tell, enlighten me?"

"Just how many people actually know what I look like?" This was also true, I had always tried to avoid British ships, you could call it my duty to king and country. So unless a Spaniard turned up screaming my name, I'd be fine. "No one should have made the connection between me and...me..." I was losing it here, I cleared my throat taking on a softer approach. I didn't like to fight with him, he was my friend. And well... I had never known he was so apposed to me being a pirate. "I'm here for a day Will, what could possibly happen during that time?"

He met my gaze, but I could read nothing in his expression as his face cleared of anger and he sat back down.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Where are you going next?"

"To see my mother, she should be glad to see me." I glanced pointedly at Will, but he said nothing. I turned back to Elizabeth, "Tom not still working here is he?"

The smile faded from her face as I said his name. "No... he set up his own practice on the other side of town."

There was a sudden stillness in the air that I didn't like at all. "What's wrong?" Fear welled up inside my throat, "Nothing's happened to him...has it?"

"No." Elizabeth said at once, calming my fears. "He's fine. Doing quite well too."

I breathed a sigh of relief, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Then whatever it is, don't tell me!"

"But Jacqueline..." protested Elizabeth.

I silenced her with a wave of my hand. "I don't want to know anything about that then, it can wait until I see him myself."

Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other, but didn't say anything more.

"How's my mother doing?" I asked, changing the subject so that they couldn't tell me whatever it is that was troubling them about Tom. If he wasn't dying, then it could wait. I didn't want any other bad news to spoil this time I had with my friends any more then my argument with Will had.

"She is well, she took your death rather hard you know. She's been different ever since." answered Elizabeth, John wasn't saying anything at all. Their attitudes had altered slightly, and there was a tenseness that had settles heavily in the room.

"What of Arthur?"

"He never really recovered from his wounds, he's been quite ill recently."

That saddened me, I owed a lot to Arthur. It was disturbing to think of him so ill. I glanced at their faces, and I at once didn't like the looks in them. They were hesitant... awkward. As if they suddenly had no idea at all what to say to me. I darkened my gaze, "I should go. It's high time I was off anyway."

"So soon?" Elizabeth asked as the rest of them rose.

I shrugged, "As I said before, I only have a day. My ship will be waiting for me at dusk, and I need to be on it."

"You will say good-bye before you go, right Jack?" asked John. I smiled at him,

"Of course. And I promise not to wait so long to visit."

Will frowned, _God, don't start this up again Will_. I begged silently but he uttered not a word. "Would you at least like a fresh change of clothes?" Elizabeth asked. I looked down, my present dress had not survived my adventures through town, it was wrinkled and soiled. I nodded and winked at John.

"That I will take you up on."

* * *

"Time has changed Port Royal since you've been gone Jacqueline. I think that may be why Will is so worried about you." She had fashioned me into a soft blue dress, I requested something plain, for I did not want to stand out. Then Elizabeth bade me sit down so she could play with my hair. I knew it would be a long time till I saw her again, so I didn't argue. For though not a word of our thoughts were uttered aloud, we both knew we might never see each other again. She brushed through the tangles after undoing my braid. 

"Will you keep your promise to John?" she asked quietly.

I cleared my throat, "You know what kind of life I live Elizabeth. In the end, my promise can mean very little." I replied sullenly. I hated that answer. How I hated it! She pinned my hair up then looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"John was right, you have changed." Her words were soft and sad. And I knew then just how much I had indeed changed. My personality more bold, my anger quick, though different from that of Jack, I knew I was no longer the girl I used to be. I looked at myself in the mirror, avoiding her clear gaze. My tanned skin, my bright emerald eyes, long dark eyelashes. Skin deep you could never tell that weekly I was leading a bunch of cut throats screaming curses with swords and pistols raised as we boarded a ship. Inside... well... I was still trying to figure out what was inside of me there.

"There are some things I cannot control Elizabeth." Her hands had long since fallen from my long, brown locks. I stood, and turned to face her. "That's it then."

She walked me downstairs, I threw on my cloak and turned to them all with a sad smile. "This is good-bye I'm afraid." I said, meeting their gazes in turn. Will's face remained passive, John's was lit with a small smile. I didn't wish to extend my farewell for fear that my composure would break and I would burst into tears.

"Take care Jacqueline." Elizabeth said, squeezing my arms and smiling.

"Be sure to remember your promise." added John, looking up at me with a face that reminded me so much of his father.

"I will. I'll come back tonight before I leave." I tousled his hair, "Next time I see you after that you'll be taller then me aye?"

He shook his head, "Naw, you'll be back before then."

I chuckled, then looked at them all one more time. God, how I would miss them. Piracy was a lonely job most times... unless you were the kind of pirate Jack was... he had a lot of women friends. I guess that was his way of dealing with it. "Well, good-bye." I opened the door.

Wow, that was weird. Standing before me, was a young man. One I had very nearly collided with as I left the house. He seemed slightly startled at me being there in the doorway, his hand was raised as if he had been about to knock on the door when I had opened it. He slowly lowered it. He had dark, wavy brown hair that was pulled back, and sharp blue eyes. An air of confidence seemed to follow him that so that stood with his chin tilted up and a small smile on his face. He was dressed in the manner of one who was pretty well off, and he blinked a few times before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Terribly sorry, didn't mean to intrude." His voice was elegant, but not exactly snobby. And it had the slightest hint of a foreign accent to it, but I couldn't place it.

"No, not at all." said Will, stepping forward. "Can I help you Edmond?"

Edmond... that was French.

"I was just wondering if you could help me out with my sword." He displayed a rather beaten up piece of metal. It was battered and bent severely and it looked like it really needed some care. Will whistled,

"How's you manage that?" He took the remains of the sword from Edmond's outstretched hand and examined it closely.

"Got it a rough spot with one of the marines and the ba...excuse me Mrs. Turner...and the... fellow knocked it into the street where a carriage did lovely work with it." He smiled broadly and winked at me. "He didn't like my French."

French. I knew it.

"Well, I can tell you this. I won't be able to do justice by it. But I might be able to recommend someone else who could do a job by you. Let me just write the address down." Edmond nodded in agreement and Will disappeared inside leaving me, the French Edmond, Elizabeth, and John on the doorstep. This wasn't exactly my idea of a farewell... and I needed to get moving without appearing rude to either Will's friend or to my own friends. He glanced at me, still smiling.

"May I be so bold as to inquire to your name Miss? I fear I have been rude."

"I'm sorry Edmond." Interrupted Elizabeth before I could make an uneasy reply. "I didn't introduce you. This is Jacqueline Summers." She said, glancing at me pointedly. "Jacqueline, this is Edmond Norrington."

I glanced at her with my brows raised, _Norrington, _I did not voice my question aloud and instead flashed him a smile, but didn't say anything as the young man took my hand and planted a kiss upon it. Good God, the gentlemanly type wasn't he? "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Norrington." I said as he looked back up at me.

"Please, call me Edmond." He smiled warmly in return. He was several inches taller then me, but not so tall as Tom. He was a looker, that's for sure. Charming, polite, handsome, undoubtedly rich...I wondered why Frenchie didn't have half of Port Royal hanging onto him. But I couldn't stay long and think on this, there was too much for me still to do, and already the morning was flying by. It was only an hour till noon. I turned to Elizabeth,

"Well, it' been lovely seeing you Elizabeth, I'll drop by tonight. Good bye." I turned as she nodded and walked off as quickly as I could. Norrington...this couldn't be a coincidence, he had to be some relation of my good friend, the Commodore. TheCommodorewhose order had caused the entire Fleet off looking for me and my father for years. No, I had to be careful, and spending too much time around Edmond was making me nervous. It would only lead to trouble. It was the first time in a long time that I feared any man. So before he could do anything else, I made my abrupt departure and hurried down the street. I had wanted to say more to Elizabeth, but I already owed her for my quick escape. Miss Summers was it? The name would do fine. I breathed a sigh of relief as I rounded the next corner and slowed my fast step. I had gained a full ten minutes head start on anyone who may of followed me. And that was just about when I heard someone calling.

"Miss Summers!" I froze, and looked over my shoulder. I would have groaned but he would have heard it, for through the throng of locals I saw Frenchie come running. Not that I have anything against the French... just today was not the day for me to be social. Lord Almighty! I was a pirate for God's sake! I stopped completely and turned around, it would only look worse if I tried to run away from him with everyone else watching. He stopped before me breathless and smiling, as if we had just shared a funny joke. But that seemed to be the way he was, always smiling.

"Miss Summers... you walk...remarkably fast."

"Thank you sir, I'll take that as a compliment." I said shortly, there was no time for this.

He didn't catch my dry tone, "As it was intended I'm sure." he laughed. "You left so quickly I didn't have a chance to bid you good bye."

"I'm sorry, I was going to visit some... relatives and I was afraid I'd be late."

"If you'd only wait a moment, I could get my horse." he said, gesturing behind him. "He's tethered only astreet or twoaway."

I shook my head. No... NO...NO!. That wouldn't be good at all. "That won't be necessary... my relatives do not live far and I'd much rather walk."

"Of course." He said. "You hardly even know me,Forgive me for being forward."

"No it's not that..." I rushed to explain... I don't know why... why should I care what he thought of me? But my words tumbled out before I had time to think.

"It is quite all right." There was that accent again. It was charming, I must say. Is that why the French men can so easily win women? Because of their accents? "May I accompany you? I haven't been in Port Royal long and I'm afraid I'm not well acquainted with its inhabitants."

This was not good at all... and yet... would it be so terrible for him just to escort me to mother's house? And more importantly, could I refuse him? "I wouldn't want to trouble you... I think I'd be best on my own." Is what I wanted to say, that would have been the correct thing to say. Something like that came out in weak, unconvincing protests.

"Nonsense! No trouble at all."

Why did I have to be so polite? Couldn't I have just knocked him out cold and saved my apologies for that final judgement when kingdom comes? I could have framed him for something... got his mind off me and on a prison sentence instead. With anfamily like his they'd get him out in no time reputation or no. But of courseI couldn't do that. Because no matter how much I had changed, I wasn't barbaric. I walked on and he kept my pace with an easy stride. Neither faltering nor slowing.

"So what brings you to Port Royal Miss Summers? I do not recall seeing you before."

"I am visiting family I haven't seen in a long while, as I said before." I repeated, Lord, was that lie getting old...though it did have some truth to it. I'll give myself that. "What about you?" More then anything I wanted to turn the conversation away from me and my personal affairs.

"Commission. I was visiting my uncle and well... I had rather abrupt career changes."

"Oh?"

"My parents wanted me to be a... promise you won't laugh?"

That was also something about him that made me want to smile and enjoy the world with him. I solemnly promised.

"A preacher."

I stifled my laugh and curbed it with a smile. "What changed your mind?"

"There's something about the sea that calls to me." His gaze drifted to the harbor, and to the waters beyond, his expression looking suddenly wistful. He turned back to me with an apologetic smile and laughed. "I'm sorry, you must think I am crazy."

"No." I shook my head to emphasize this statement. There was something about Edmond that was wonderfully refreshing, as I said before, it made life all the brighter and you just wanted to go along enjoying it with him. He was pure... innocent. I hadn't felt that way about anybody since... well... since I'd met Tom. "Not at all."

"So, if I may be so bold... again, who are your relatives?"

I hesitated, this could bring trouble. But more truth to any tale guarantees a better chance of survival. In this case, it might perhaps cover my lies. "Captain Scott... he's my uncle."

"Where are you from then?"

"England, the seaside actually." That lie came quicker then the others.

"I see." He smiled again, and we stopped at a corner, waiting for a smartly drawn carriage to pass. "That is quite a way for anyone to travel."

I almost added, 'I'm used to it.' before thinking the better and clamping my mouth shut. I looked up suddenly and fought with my emotions not to reveal too much. The familiar iron gate, swooping porch, I could see my old balcony. "Here we are." I announced. Honestly, I almost regretted my words. I stopped at the gate and turned to Edmond. "Thank you for escorting me ho...here."

Edmond smiled and taking my hand, again placed a kiss on my knuckles. He blinked once in a slight pause before straightening and saying, "The pleasure is mine Miss Summers. Might I persuade you to have tea with me sometime?"

"We'll see." That's all I would say and apparentlyit was all he needed. Hmmm...maybe I should stick around the gentlemanly type more often.

"Well, that's better then a no." He laughed gayly at his own words and I couldn't help but smile myself. "I shall bid you good day then, and I shall hope to see you soon."

"Thank you Edmond, good bye." I felt the slightest relief as he turned and gave a quick wave before he merged with the crowd and I could no longer see him. I sighed, though I did feel the tiniest bit of regret at his hasty departure. No time to think on that now. Almost noon and I only had till dusk. I pushed open the gate and ran up the old stairs to the door. I knocked rapidly upon reaching it, my insides churning with excitement. I nearly jumped sky high as the knob turned and the door opened.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Tom

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and nobody.

Chapter Quote: **"Tolerable...he drinks too much."**

* * *

Chapter Five 

Tom

* * *

I was already worn out with all my lies and forced genteel manners. But as the door opened, I felt my excitement and nervousness rising. 

"Yes?" asked the young woman who had opened it. She looked familiar, another ghost face from my past life. When would they end? I cleared my mind of these thoughts as I caught her questioning gaze and forced smile upon my face.

"Is Mrs. Scott at home?"

"Yes'm is she expecting you Miss...?"

"Summers, Jacqueline Summers. And no, but I trust she'll know me when she sees me." The woman nodded slightly, I swear I had thought she was going to give me the boot... until opened the door wider.

"Just this way Miss, please wait right here until I'm sure my mistress wishes to see you." She ushered me inside and left me standing at the foot of the staircase in a house I had not set foot in, in five years. The young woman had a bit of a cockney accent, a smile crept again on my face as I recalled who she was. Rose, the young maid who had been charged with my care during my less then a week return 'home' after my apparent 'rescue' by the _Dauntless._ She obviously did not recognize me, then again I didn't blame her. I wasn't sure my own mother would recognize me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot as I strained to here the soft voices of Rose and my mother from the Library.

At last she came back out, "Mrs. Scott will see you now."

I had to restrain myself from not dashing ahead, for though I had not been there in a while, I remembered my old home well. Especially the library. For it had been the room where I had discovered the old book on pirates and Jack's love letter and thus started me down the road to what I was now.

Seated on a large chair by the window overlooking the harbor was my mother. Clothed in a gentle yellow dress with a white shawl around her shoulders. Her curls were pulled into a knot atop her head. She looked as beautiful as ever, though as she turned to look at me, there was a sadness in her eyes that was unmistakable. And the slightest signs of age had seemed into her flawless face.

"Miss Summers is it?" she asked softly.

"Yes mum."

"Well." she gazed up and down at me. "I do not recognize you child, what can I do for you?"

She didn't know me. My heart plummeted slightly, I took a few steps forwards and undid my cloak. I searched her sad emerald eyes with my bright ones.

"Don't you know me Mama?" Rose now closed the door, stepping outside. "Don't you know your own daughter, Jacqueline?"

She blinked a few times. "That's impossible. My daughter is dead." She whispered in a shaking voice.

"Am I Mama?"

I knelt by her side and took her hand which felt as cold as ice. She peered closely into my face, and then she suddenly gasped and I was severely afraid that she was going to pass out! I smiled as she burst into tears and embraced me tightly.

"Oh God, if this is some cruel dream or trick to my eyes, let it never end! Let the truth never be known to me!" She cried. I closed me eyes, relishing her touch, her affection, her love for me that I had never really known to exist. I felt tears springing to my own eyes as well as I realized how much pain I had caused her. I had never been close to her as a child, but something had changed in both our lives at that day at the docks so long ago. And though I was a young woman now, I knew I missed her more deeply then I had ever missed anyone before.

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Asked my mother as she sat across from me, smiling. I had decided it was better she didn't know that gruesome details of my supposed 'death', she had barely just handled my return, she didn't need to know I was almost hung. I told her only that the Fleet had been mistaken in their judgement that they could rid the world of me so easily. 

"I arrived at dawn, and I sail again tonight."

"So soon?" she frowned. "Couldn't you find time for not a bit longer?"

I shrugged, "It is a hard life Mama. I do not think it wise to flaunt myself upon Port Royal with the Navy and everyone else under the fortunate assumption that I am among the deceased." She flinched as I said 'deceased'. She nodded, I knew it was also hard for her to understand...but she had to understand. I think her days when I was a little babe and she a bar maid flooded back into her mind for the briefest moment as I said this. She knew the cruelties of the world as well as any, that was for sure. She knew she could never keep me for long. It was then I noticed how empty the house had become.

"Where are the children?"

"Your older brothers have been making their ways in a the world for a long time now Jacqueline. Annabelle... well... she eloped with a young sailor."

Funny, that didn't surprise me at all. It was true to her personality, and frankly, I had never expected much from the little witch anyway. There had never been any love between us.

"Peter and Daniel are off at school, living with Arthur's parents in England. And young Mark is a cabin boy on one of Arthur's ships."

I smiled, I did not know my younger half-siblings well. (Under Annabelle that is, unfortunately, I knew her all _too_ well.) The younger boys had always been kind to me, and I was happy that they were doing so well. "That is good, Mark will make a fine sailor."

"What of you Jacqueline?" Rose had brought in tea a while ago, and now Mama was gently sipping it. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "What have you been up to?"

I didn't answer at first, my career cost Arthur hundreds of pounds sometimes. If not him, then Mama's fellow countrymen. Weren't they my countrymen as well though? I hated how I felt torn in two ways. "I have my own ship now. Courtesy of the Spanish of course."

She smiled, "You were always a clever girl Jacqueline. How's your father?"

"Tolerable...he drinks to much."

Mama chuckled softly, "And when did he ever not?"

There was an awkward silence then, we both knew that revealing too much about my life now could be costly to me . You never knew who was listening. The less you know the less you can reveal. I trusted my mother with my life, but even so, the less she knew about me, the better. Damn! I hated that I couldn't tell her what was happening in my life! I hated that could never utter my father's name without a collective gasp from those present. But then again, I had grown to hate many things. Sometimes myself included. God forgive me. Sometimes I wished...

What did I wish? Sometimes I wished to be just like Jack, fearless, proud of what I did and enjoying every bit of my life. Sometimes I longed for the pride that comes from doing what is right, not stealing to benefit myself. Sometimes I wanted to have that old sense of loyalty to king and country. To England. To no longer have to evade capture and death. But which was the life I truly wanted? Damn! Damn! Damn it all! Had I become what and who I am for nothing? Damn again! How could I know which of my wishes were the ones my heart deserved to follow. Damn... you know what? I hate cursing.

* * *

Arthur was feeling poorly, so I did not wreak my presence on him. Poor man had enough on his shoulders without knowing that his pirate step-daughter was alive and in his house-hold. So I left. I had forgotten what it was like to live in civil company again, and it was both exhilarating and exhausting at the same time. The familiar docks, shipyards, soldiers marching in perfection, guards pacing the fort walls, carriages rumbling down the now cobblestone streets. Funny... there seemed to be a lot more soldiers and guards stationed here then I could rightly remember... not matter. The town had grown and changed much since my departure. 

I wondered what had made Port Royal so popular. For it was easy to see that life had gone on without me. I walked down the street in a laxed manner, my hood drawn slightly over my face. It was nearing Autumn now, not that you could really tell in the Caribbean Isles, but the weather was noticeably cooler. This place was becoming the English port my mother had always dreamed of. Civilized, sophisticated, throughly British to the core. I smiled at all the new shops as I passed them. I picked up my pace as a military patrol marched past.

My heart had now started to beat wildly at the thought of seeing Tom again, for his shop was my next destination. Mama had given my directions, it seems she had not forgotten my friendship with him and had tried to keep contact. Tom, sweet Tom. Had he changed as much as I? I hoped not. I had learned to hold few things dear, for by experience, they can be wrenched away all too quickly and painfully. These thoughts in themselves drew old, unwanted memories to my mind. Memories of the night in particular that Bill had died upon the _Dauntless_. Forced to fight for those whom he practically considered enemies. What had he thought of when the _Pearl_ had first engaged in battle with Hammer's ship? What frantic notions and dreamful hopes had run through his mind? I sighed, how I missed him sometimes.

I glanced around the street, breaking my train of thought from the onslaught of the past. For there was the blacksmith shop. I could see the sign now from where I stood. Painted on it was a faded grey anvil, underneath of which was painted in bold letters, _T. Murphy. _I grinned, and broke into a slow jog towards it. It was only then did I notice the large crowd that had gathered both inside and outside the building. All were laughing as they streamed in, many had mugs of only God knows what in their hands. Almost all were men. Drunk men by now. I pushed my way through as best I could until I was standing a the window.

The shouting of the intoxicated men was not something I was unfamiliar with...but Tom had never used to drink... so what was going on? I weaseled my way inside until I stood on the wooden floor of the house, gazing into the shop of one of my dearest friends. Tom had been productive while I'd been away. Very productive indeed. It seems he was not at a loss for work. Not at all, in fact he seemed to be doing pretty well for himself. My hood had fallen back through the jostling of the crowd, and many of the men, stupefied by their drink, hooted at me through all the noise. I had no time for this.

In the center of the throng, standing by the furnace and an anvil, I saw him. He was laughing and smiling, and for a moment I couldn't breathe. The five years since I had last seen him seemed to have agreed with him. Five years since I had last seen his face. Five years. Five long, lonely years. His hair had grown out from the shorter, cropped Irish look he used to posses. He looked taller, if such a thing were possible. The sinewy muscles in his arms were larger. He even bore the faintest traces of a goatee! His face was darkly tanned, his blue eyes were twinkling brightly and his smile...how I missed that smile.

"Congratulations Tom!" shouted one man.

"Yeah, and you've found yourself a nice looking woman haven't ya?" Called another.

One staggered forward with a drained mug in his hand and slurred, "...and mannnnnyyyyyy more!"

They all laughed, but I jerked and frowned. What woman? What were they talking about? My eyes now drifted, and standing, Tom's strong arm around her shoulders, was a woman. She had blond hair, pulled up into a bun. With kind eyes and a warm smile. But who was she? I turned to an elderly man standing next to me.

"What's happened?"

"Don't you know pretty miss? Young Tom's taken hisself a woman."

My mouth went dry, and my skin felt cold. "What?"

"Don't be daft. He's getting married lass."

"Married?" My words came out in a whisper.

"Yes...'ey. Just ou' are ya anyways?"

But I wasn't listening to him anymore. _Young Tom's taken hisself a woman_. _A woman... a woman..._ The thought echoed in my mind. I felt suddenly sick and a gasp escaped my lips. But it drew no notice from them standing around. Then...then he looked at me. His deep blue eyes turned to me. He was smiling still, I could find no words to utter. Very slowly, his smiled drooped into a frown, he blinked. The sounds of the crowd seemed to die away. And he pushed forward towards me. But, oh God, he was getting _married_. _Young Tom's taken hisself a woman_. I couldn't speak, and before he could reach me, I fled into the streets. I ran down them as if the devil himself was throwing flames at my heels. Disappearing into the crowds and shoving my way past the bystanders.

I ran through the woods, the branches tore at my face, I couldn't see. And then, finally, I saw sand. Sweet sand. I stopped abruptly as I reached the shore, and I found myself looking out over the vast stretch of water. The sea, it was the sea. And Tom was getting married. _Young Tom's taken hisself a woman_. And yet, what had I expected? To knock on his front door and to run into his outstretched arms? What had I wanted of him? Despair, that was what I felt. Despair. I sank to my knees, the sand crunching beneath my dress. I looked out over the blue waters, but the sea offered my no comfort. It was cold, heartless. I could find no words to describe how I felt. The sun stung my eyes, the breeze blew sharply through my mussed hair. And kneeling there, with the gulls calling and flying overhead.

I cried.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing or nobody.

Chapter Quote: **"Good God...are you all right?"**

* * *

Chapter Six

Change of Plans

* * *

How long I knelt there in the cool sand, I didn't know. But suddenly there was someone at my side, a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Summers?"

I blinked, looking up into the someone who was now kneeling next to me. It was Edmond. I couldn't manage a smile, I couldn't manage anything. I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks, it was almost dark, the sun was setting. There was something I needed to do...something important...but I couldn't remember what. How long had I been here?

"Good God, are you all right?"

I sniffed a little, wiped my eyes.

"Come, my horse is just this way."

I couldn't reply, I was so weak I barely had enough strength to stand. Edmond stood, I could feel his kind eyes looking down at me. With the gentlest of movements, he lifted me into his arms and carried me across the beach. I remained motionless in his arms, resting my head on his shoulder. He mounted me astride his horse, then seating himself behind me he nudged it forward and encircled his arms around my waist to keep me steady.

"I insist on taking you to my home Miss Summers, do forgive me." He said softly. I again did not answer as the horse started to canter, only sobbed a little. I soon lost consciousness of all things.

* * *

"Thomas? Is something wrong?" Tom looked back at Sarah as he closed the door. The last of their guests had only just left and now it was only the two of them still in his shop. He smiled, patted the wooden frame of the door absentmindedly. He hadn't realized he'd been frowning until now. 

"I'm fine."

Her blue eyes shined kindly and her lips formed into a compassionate smile. "You've had a busy day." She said, looking up into his face as she neared him. Tom caressed her cheek, but the warmth he had felt earlier seemed to have seeped from his hands. He pushed a stray of her wispy, blond hair behind her ear.

"I do think something is wrong with you." She said, concern edging into her words. She reached up and touched his cheek, then his forehead. He took her hand in his and bringing it to his lips he planted a kiss upon it.

"I'm tired is all. Don't worry about me."

"That is all." She corrected, smiling again and nodding with a sigh. Turning, she gracefully picked up her cloak from it's place on the table and draped it over her shoulders. "Will you come to my place for supper? Mother invited you."

"Did she recently go to confession? What's this sudden burst of kindness?" He asked in jest.

She playfully smacked his arm. "You know Mother likes you Tom, she just takes a little warming up to people."

"And I like her, her cooking that is."

Sarah drew up her hood while a clear, musical laugh escaped her lips. "Have it your own way, will I see you tomorrow?"

"I would die otherwise my love."

She smiled once more, then standing before him placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to the door. "Say you'll come tomorrow for supper then?"

"I'll consent, consider it an act of love."

"You may laugh all you want Tom, but she'll soon be your mother as well."

He nodded, though his gaze was still drawn to the window and not to the woman he was getting married to.

"Tom?"

He turned to her sharply, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Sarah, my mind is elsewhere tonight."

"I know it is. I often see that look in your eyes. Are you sure your all right?" Her head was cocked slightly to the left as she peered into his face.

"I'm fine Sarah, really. I promise I'll be all here tomorrow."

Her radiant smile returned. "Then I'll hold you to your word Tom. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

She waved through the window before disappearing into the darkening streets. Tom sighed, running his calloused hand through his hair. The curls had long since grown out and the long locks were pulled back into an Englishmen's braid. The old signs of his Irish roots had slowly started to seep in his British life-style a few years ago. It had started a little while after he'd opened his shop. He wanted to go upstairs to the rooms he owned and to sleep. But he couldn't get the events from the past day from his mind. That girl...well... she hadn't been a girl, but a young woman. She had looked...shocked...amazed...horrified. And her eyes, he had seen eyes like them somewhere before. They were a memory from some distant face of long ago.

He shook his head, trying to shake that haunting look from his mind. He had other work to attend to before he locked up. He grimaced as an unwanted memory seeped into his mind. That day on the beach. That day he had kissed _her_. It hurt to think of Jacqueline, when he had learned of her death it had nearly drove him insane. But then he had met Sarah...sweet Sarah. He banished the memory of the emerald eyes and her warm lips from his thoughts. He had no time to think on that right now. He didn't want to think on it right now. He never wanted to think of those eyes again. What had brought the memory from it's exile? He had kept it buried for almost three years now. It was time to move on.

* * *

I awoke in one of the softest beds I have ever slept in. I felt lost, drowning in white clouds of comfort. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, sat up and peered around at the surrounding room. It was a comfortable room, elaborately decorated. The bed was large and there was a window with a balcony. I pushed the blanket off of my body. I was in a white nightdress, my bare feet tip-toed across the cold, wooden floor to the balcony. 

I reached out to open the glass door, hesitated, then turned the golden handle to open the window pane and stepped outside. I stood there, silently, basking in the sunlight. Letting my hair blow in the sea breeze. My eyes strayed to the harbor and to the beach beyond the nearest cliffs. I froze, my heart stopped beating. The far beach beyond...my ship...

I had forgotten my ship.

* * *

_Late Evening_

_The Night Before_

* * *

"Lieutenant Davis?" 

Natalie turned from the rail for the first time in hours. It was Claw.

"Lieutenant, what are your orders ma'am?"

He knew as well as any how hard the decision was for their new commander, but what could they do? Get caught by the Brits so close to their hidden position? Natalie stared at him for a minute, then looked again at the sandy beach. The sun had set long ago, and sill no reassuring figure of her friend had appeared on the short. Should she keep her promise? Her orders? She could hear Jacqueline's exact words, to leave if she didn't return by dusk.

To abandon her to whatever fate had in store. She sighed, rubbed her forehead. "Damn it to hell Jacqueline." She muttered under her breath. She glanced hopelessly at the shore one more time, then turned back to Claw.

"Call all hands on deck Claw, we're setting out for sea."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing or nobody.

Chapter Quote: **"Wedding jitters?"**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Consequences

* * *

I stood numb with shock as I stared out over the waters. I had forgotten my ship. Damn you Tom! I wanted to hit someone...where's a British marine when you need one? But my anger ebbed away quickly, I couldn't stay here. And that's when I realized something else, where exactly was 'here'? I slowly backed off the balcony and again glanced around the room. There was a closet and a chest of drawers. It was certainly not a lady's room ... or at least as far as I could tell. I had some experience with these kind of things, I mean, the houses I sacked over the last few years...

Not to think on that now though. I walked hurriedly over to the closet and found well...suits. Moving then to the chest of drawers, I searched for something...plainer. My eyes glinted with satisfaction as I found what I sought for. With deft movements I slipped on a pair of trousers, a loose white blouse, a dark brown vest, and I pulled my hair back. I found a back of black shoes under the bed, but I still had a scarcity of stockings. My hip felt achingly empty without my scabbard and pistol. I searched the room, but found no article of any sort of weaponry. The trousers I donned came halfway down my calf, leaving my legs bare.

Though I was still curious to find out where exactly I was, I needed to get out of here! I looked around again...still no stockings. In a crowd I would stick out like bleeding horse. Damn. I rummaged through the chest of drawers, but this time I only found a thick envelope. It was brittle and colored with age. I hurriedly tucked it inside my shirt, a habit of years of plunder, then I tiptoed to the door. The shoes were clenched in my hand, I found walking barefoot an asset in such cases as these, times that silence is desirable.

I turned the door knob silently as I could. What I opened the door to nearly made me pass out.

It was Commodore Norringotn.

* * *

Tom was drenched in sweat by late morning. His celebration the previous night had slowed his work and now he had to catch up. He rolled his sleeves up for the hundredth time, they refused to remain there for some unknown and infuriating reason. He slammed the sledge hammer down hard upon the metal. He felt remarkably irritated and he didn't know why. He couldn't erase the horrified face of that young woman from his mind. It pinched and prodded him, refusing to disappear. He slammed the hammer down again, sending sparks flying in all directions.

"Whoa!" Someone said in surprise from the front door. Tom stopped, looking up at the familiar figure in the door. "So why don't you just burn this place down now instead of sparking it slowly?"

Tom smiled half-heartedly and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Hey Will."

Will stepped into the shop, pausing and studying a horse-shoe that Tom had finished earlier. "Well, you were hard at it. Something on your mind?"

Tom shook his head. "No, I well...I'm not sure really."

"Wedding jitters?" Will asked with a smile.

"You might say that."

"It's coming up soon isn't it?"

"Less then two months." Tom answered, he shook his head, ridding himself of the image of the girl's face.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you-"

Will didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, for suddenly there was a loud commotion in the street. The two men filed onto the side of the road, looking at the people hurrying past to the harbor.

"What's going on?" Tom asked, trying to looked ahead over the heads of the people to see the cause of the excitement. Will stopped a middle-aged man asking him,

"What's happened?"

"Didn't you hear?" The man asked impatiently. "The _Lydia _was attached fifteen miles off shore."

"Attacked? By whom?" Asked Tom, his eyes widening.

"Have you no ears? Where have you been! The _Lydia_ just docked, she was attacked by pirates!"

* * *

Yes, it was Commodore Norrington...but after a few minutes I realized it was only a portrait. A damn good likeness too. So either I was in the fortress...unlikey...this place was too highly decorated to be a spare bedroom in there. Or I was in the Commodore's house. That made me shudder, the last person I wanted to see was Norrington. I wasn't going to be able to get out through the front door. I backed into the room, closing the door behind once more. This wasn't exactly going as well as I had hoped. The rest of the place would be waking up soon and I was sure someone would be by to do...something with me.

I couldn't let that happen. No. I had to get out of here! I looked around the room rapidly, the wheels in my mind turning as they tried to formulate a plan. After about five minutes, my gaze fell upon the balcony. Could I even consider it? I walked hurriedly over to it and glanced over the edge. It was a fifteen foot drop at least, but there was a wicket gate that ran up the length of the wall for flowers to grow upon. I smiled, patted the thick packet in my shirt, slipped on my shoes, then swung my legs over the stone railing.

Believe it or now, but it was actually quite easy. Despite the fact that at times the flowers cut my hands, I was all right. It was like climbing the rigging back on my ship. Now I was getting along well with this excursion and I was halfway down. Unfortunately, I had overlooked one small detail. The fact that my descent landed me right in a garden, and the fact that there were people in it.

* * *

"The _Lydia" _Tom exclaimed in surprise. "She wasn't suppose to dock for another couple of months."

"They came to port early." The man was swaying now, eager to leave but not to insult the men who detained him.

"Thank you." Said Will, issuing a polite and abrupt dismissal. The man needed no further word, he merges with the crowd until he had disappeared from their sight.

"How do you know about the_ Lydia_?" Asked Will, turning to Tom. "It's not often you find a blacksmith with a knowledge of the merchant schedules."

"I was waiting for a package from an old friend." Tom replied. "He said in his last letter he'd contact me when she docked. I wasn't expecting him for a couple of months though."

"Oh? Do I know this friend?"

Tom nodded, "Yes, the old sailor, Jim. He was a friend of..." Tom broke off, shook his head and continued. "He said he had found something that might be of value to me. He and..." Now tom hesitated, his brows knitting.

"Well?" Asked Will curiously.

"Will, he and my brother are on that ship."

* * *

"I say!"

Was all I heard five feet away from good, solid earth. This exclamation so startled me that I lost my grip, falling the rest of the way to the ground and landing painfully on my rear. While I fought a black out, I heard a string of curses being muttered in what sounded like French and hurrying footsteps approaching me. I was mostly glad I couldn't understand the curses, the speaker sounded extremely angry. A strong hand forcefully gripped my arm, hoisting me abruptly (and painfully) to my feet. Then suddenly the curses stopped and my captor froze.

I looked up at him, blinking a few times before I recognized the face. "Miss Summers!"

Dear God, it was Edmond. I smiled sheepishly at his bewildered expression. "What on earth-" He began, but was cut off by a shout from the house.

"What's all that racket out there Edmond?"

My face paled, that voice belonged to Norrington. I'd know it anywhere.

"Is everything all right?"

I looked pleadingly up at him, shaking my head and mouthing "Please."

Edmond eyes me for a moment before replying in his calm, bubbly manner. "Everything is fine Uncle. I was just...reading."

"With all that noise?"

He looked down at me again, and again I silently pleaded with him. "Uh...aloud. I was reading aloud."

"Oh...well...very good. Will you be in for breakfast?"

Edmond glanced at me again. "No Uncle, I already ate. I'm uh...just on my way out."

"Very good. All right then." I did not hear the Commodore's voice again after that.

"Thank you." I said, embracing him tightly with pleasure.

He said something that sounded like, "Upmh." Followed by a constricted, "Your welcome."

I released him and he was now smiling. "I don't know what the devil is going on. But I'm truly sorry I startled you...and that you fell." He glanced at the wicket gate on the wall while I gently rubbed my smarting rear.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" He was still casting a curious eye on it and then turned back to me.

"Well...I sort of didn't want to be confronted by any...personal questions."

"Apparently." He said.

I looked back up at it, now startled to see someone standing there (a someone who looked like a maid) and who was searching the ground with peeled eyes. Edmond followed my gaze to see what exactly I was looking at.

"Could we finish this somewhere else?" I hissed to him.

"Yes." He hissed in reply, he took my hand and pulled me towards a hedge. "Follow me."

I didn't argue and he quickly pulled me away from the garden and into the surrounding forest. Most of Port Royal had such lengths of untamed woods consuming her. The house of the Commodore was no different. After a while Edmond stopped in a clearing which bore a large tree in its center and a sort of table and chair that was carved straight into it. This place was assuredly beautiful, quiet...peaceful. Few places in Port Royal would ever be as nice as this.

"Where are we?" I asked in amazement.

"I came to Port Royal as a boy once." He said, leading me over to the tree. "I couldn't speak any English and I liked to rest here away from the house and the chatter of people I couldn't understand."

We sat down. "Few people realize it, but the English tongue sounds so very harsh compared to that of the French. It used to hurt my ears.

I smiled at him. "I don't know any French."

"Shame." He changed the conversation quickly. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on and why you are avoiding my uncle?"

I frowned for a moment, glancing up at the leafy canopy above us. I thought about a proper (and safe) reply. "My conduct with the Commodore concerning my past life is something I'd prefer to stay forgotten."

"Ahh." He smiled. "I know the feeling."

We were silent. "Aren't you going to ask me why?" I asked in surprise.

"I don't see why not." He replied in a non-committal way.

"What if I'm a murderer or something?"

"Are you?"

I paused, looking at him closely. He...he was teasing me! "No." I said slowly. Is piracy close to that?

"Then your not a murderer, thus far you have proved yourself not to be a thief. So there, I prefer to think the best of people until proven otherwise."

I thought of all the ships I had plundered, the men I killed. How could Edmond be so sure about me?

"I have to admit." He continued. "I have never seen a women don man's clothing and climb down a fifteen foot wicket gate either. Even in France we do not so such things. You must have led an interesting life."

I smiled. "You could say that."

Interesting...that was putting it lightly I suppose. So what was I going to do now? I was ship-less, homeless, friend-less... well, that's how it seemed anyway. Will hadn't exactly been chummy with me and Tom...frankly...he was getting married. But there was Edmond now too. I broke my chain of thought and glanced up at him. He was watching me with innocent curiosity.

"What are your plans from here then?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I glanced down at my trousers and my bare calves. "I think I'll visit some old friends, try and get back on my feet and figure out where to go from here."

He nodded. "So...do you want to tell me what happened last night? I'd like to help in any way I can."

Last night? What happened last night? Oh...Tom. I didn't meet Edmond's gaze. "I'd rather not talk about it." I replied softly. "Thank you though, for all your help Edmond. The last person I wanted to see was the Commodore."

He grinned boyishly with a knowing expression. I was silent for a few minutes after that, then I stood and he did the same. "Thank you for everything Edmond. I should go." I held out my hand and he hesitantly took it, where upon I shook it firmly. He continued to smile and I had to admit, he was growing on me.

"You are truly unlike any woman I have ever met Miss Summers."

"Jacqueline." I said as our clasp was broken. "Call me Jacqueline."

"Shall I be seeing you again soon?"

I thought of Natalie, following my orders and probably miles away from here right now. I thought of my present situation, my ally-less social existence. Frankly, I was stranded here whether I liked it our not. I looked up at Edmond, and I grinned.

"There is a chance of that Edmond. Definitely a good chance."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and nobody.

Chapter Quote: **"I do know you." He said. "Aboard the _Dauntless, _after the battle with the pirates." **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Doctor

* * *

Will turned back to face Tom, his brows raised with curiosity, the younger man's face had suddenly paled. "Your brother?"

Tom nodded, his gaze drifting to the harbor and his fingers tapping his leg nervously. "Yes...Benjamin."

* * *

Edmond and I parted and the rest of the day I wandered through Port Royal wondering what I was going to do now. I didn't want to go back to Elizabeth's...something was wrong there. And though I had every intention of finding out just what, right now I needed to find out what I was going to do with myself.

I couldn't tell if Port Royal had changed much since the time I had left. It didn't seem more sophisticated...beggars still lined the streets, there were still the bars, the drunks, the poor, the usual. It was certainly not a Tortuga, but it wasn't upper class London either. I was close to the wharf now, my thoughts scrambling to order themselves when I heard a loud crash from a nearby alley way. Well...it seemed trouble hadn't taken to long in finding me. I turned the corner and spied an old, rusted sign above a door painted a peeling red color with the words imprinted upon it, 'The Dubloon'. The shouts were becoming louder now, and as I stared a large man, dragging a boy by the scruff of his collar, threw the lad out the door.

"I told you to stay out ye little beggar!" He screamed, other curses flowing freely from his mouth as he retreated back into the pub.

"I'm not a beggar!" The urchin called after him, his chin jutted out in defiance.

"Oh yes you are." Replied the man, pausing to look back at him. "To the streets with you!"

The lad fell in a painful heap as the man gave him one last shove, then disappearing within the smoky haze of the bar. "Rotten little urchin, don't let me catch you in here again!" The door slammed, and there was silence.

The lad got to his feet, brushing off his poor excuse for clothing and adjusted his cap. I grinned, it looked like he and I were in the same boat.

"Having troubles?" I asked kindly.

He jerked, whirling around fast and glaring at me fiercely. "Don't touch me." He said sharply in his squeaky voice.

"Didn't plan on it." I replied, then frowning, I peered closely into his face. He looked slightly familiar...and stood out even with the dirt and grime that decorated his face. My eyes widened slightly, my brows raising. I knew almost instantly that the face I looked into was that of a girl. She must have seen the look in my eyes because her sickly face paled and she backed away when I reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She said again, trying to say it with more ferocity, but it only came out in a higher-pitched cry.

"It's all right." I said, trying to sooth her fears as she backed away from me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically. "What? Are you going to invite me to have a tea party over at your place?"

"No." I said, slightly surprised and amused at her wit.

"That's what they all say." She replied, now looking past me for some means of escape. But this act was cut short by the entry of someone new...actually three new someone's. Three boys, tall and gangly with the wild look of street fighters. Great, I'm surrounded by a bunch of kids.

"Urchin." The tallest of the lot demanded, shoving their way past me as if I were invisible. "You still owe me three squib!"

All of them couldn't have been more then fourteen, but every one surpassed me in stature. "I told you." Replied the girl. "I just need a little more time."

"You don't have more time." He growled, smiling as she back up against the end of the alley. "Either you have the money...or you don't. And we can see clearly...that you don't."

"Please," She pleaded, her eyes growing large and filling with fear. "Just one more day!"

"Your out of time Urchin, but just because you said please...um...no." The three of them guffawed loudly, the tallest now pounding his fist into his right hand. I could now see the weapons they carried, clubs and chains.

"Hey." I said, stepping in front of the leader. "Leave her alone."

The tallest grinned stupidly at me. "Your one to talk." He said, he glanced at the girl. "Picking up new debtors Urchin?"

She was staring at me wide-eyed, no words escaping her trembling lips. They started for her again but I stretched my arm and pushed the tallest, who I was assuming was their leader, away from the girl.

"I said leave her alone." I growled, glaring at each one in turn.

He smiled, pushing me aside. "Stay out of this." He said, a threatening tone starting to seep into his words. I did not reply. He frowned, clenched his fist around the club in his right hand and raised it to strike me in one, swift blow. Unfortunately for him, I had been expecting such a reaction. I elbowed him sharply, dodging the club as he swung it down. As it hit the ground, wrenched it out of his hand, then slamming it hard upon his back where upon his slumped forward to the ground and laid still. That was about the same time the other two brutes rushed at me. I had been in number of fights since I joined Jack in his piracy trade. However, my hand felt useless and naked without my sword and soon I had welts on my back from their chains and one of them was squeezing the air from my lungs with a vice grip around my throat.

I was on the verge of blacking out completely when I felt his grip suddenly slacken and then fall away completely. I gasped for air, in a blur of motion realizing that their was still one more. And then...as suddenly as the whole affair had begun...it was over. Once I realized this, which too a few moments, I noticed two other things. The first was that my back was smarting sharply, and the other was that the pale faced girl was standing breathlessly at my side. I blinked a few times, staring at her. My face was flushed with embarrassment at the knowledge that I hadn't been able to defeat three _boys_. My lip curled in distaste. I, Jacqueline Sparrow, the daughter of the most feared pirate in all of the Spanish Main. I cleared my head and looked once more at the girl. She was clutching a bloody dagger and staring at the still body of the nearest boy. With the two others still breathed in a state of unconsciousness, this one was still, a gaping wound in his back which blood ran freely from.

I looked from his body to the girl, her lips were trembling. She looked down at her dagger and then with a violent jerk she dropped it. Then she looked up at me hesitantly, and the look I saw in her eyes haunted me for a good long time after.

"I killed him...I didn't...I mean..." She whispered. She glanced at her left shoulder which was also bleeding profusely, and then with a shudder and a groan, she collapsed. I jumped to her side as she fell, too slow to catch her before she hit the dirt with a thud. I slipped my arms under her slender body and. I could not tell how deep the wound on her shoulder was, there was too much blood. Her eyes were closed, which I was eternally grateful for, the look in them had been of deepest despair, loneliness and loathing. I felt if she looked at me like that again...I might drop her or something.

I ran from the alley, I could feel her warm blood seeping down my chest and arm as I did so. I screamed for a doctor, but was only avoided by those passing by. I shouted, I screamed for help. Begging for someone to aid me, I could not let this girl die. Oddly I felt a strange attachment to her...she needed to survive.

And then...someone stopped.

He was a tall, gangly fellow. Dressed plainly and yet in a refined manner and for the millionth time since I had come here, I felt that I had seen him before.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling her clothes away from the wound as I stood before him.

I explained the details of the fight quickly, leaving out the bit about nearly being strangled to death and the welts that covered my back. He glanced at me sharply, and his face blanched sightly, realizing my gender and becoming surprised by it. His eyes traveled over my body with a critical eyes, resting upon the blood which now decorated my body.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." I lied.

He only nodded, "I am a doctor, I'll bring her to my office." He reached out his arms to take her from me but I shrank away and shook my head. "You lead, I'll follow. I'll carry her."

He shrugged and turned, gesturing for me to follow. What a strange man, he asked no questions, sought no answers. Only did what was needed of him. What he called an office was actually a small room in a building by the wharf. If not for the blood soaking my clothes and the look from the girl's eyes, I might of paused to enjoy the sensation of the sweet sea breeze...but I didn't.

The doctor motioned for me to set the girl down on a crisp, white cot, elevated for medical use. He set immediately to work and I found myself thinking how much I admired this man. He was clean, efficient, and well...kind. And thus far, he had not once mentioned money.

"I don't have any means to pay you." I said miserably as he worked. I was a pauper now, and it made me grimace to think of the hordes of jewels I had in Isle de Muerta...not that I would ever get the chance to spend it now. He didn't pause, or even look at me.

"None is required." He replied. "I'm sure you'll find something...or else you won't. It matters little to me."

I blinked in surprise, was he crazy? I nodded slowly and turned my attention back to the girl as he cut open the bloody clothes around her shoulder. She lay motionless, groaning once and a while. He was looking up sharply now, glancing around the room in a slightly panicked hurry. Bandages. He wants bandages. I too looked around, and spying them, I hurriedly gave them to him. He seemed surprised as he took them from me, mumbling a quick 'thank you' before going back to work. He paused however, looking at my face. His brows knit in concentration before he shook his head and turned away.

"Stab wound?" He asked, probing the torn skin in a manner that was making my insides churn.

"Yes." I replied. "In the fight." I stopped, there was no need to explain myself further then what he already knew. That would arouse questions...and I did not need questions right now.

"Hold this here." He said after a while, I pressed the bandage down where he instructed and he moved away, hurrying to find something. I could feel her blood starting to seep through the bandage and had to push back a small feeling of wanting to release it and empty the contents of my stomach.

The doctor bustled back over and wasted no time in stemming the flow of blood and stitching the wound back up with large, but deftly skilled hands. Once he had finished bandaging the shoulder, the doctor wiped his hands on a towel and turned to me.

"Thank you for your assistance." He said, eyeing me as he wiped the blood from his upper arms.

"No, thank you." I said heavily, rubbing my forehead as seeds of a headache began to form. He smiled and handed me the towel, pointing to where my hand had just rubbed my head.

"You smeared some."

"Oh." I took it and wiped it across my hot skin. Once I had finished doing this I looked back up at him again and realized that he was watching me with that look of hard concentration that he wore when he had stitched up the girl.

"Have we met...?"

I blinked a few times, I certainly did not remember any doctors from my past...yet why did his face still seem so familiar? Even his red hair and green eyes seemed to strike a memory somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind. "I do not think so sir." I said quietly.

"I could have sworn I'd seen you before...somewhere." He said after a moments hesitation.

"Well, she could make our introductions formal now." I replied, smiling. He nodded and a soft grin starting to reappear on his face. I held out my hand, waiting patiently for him to accept this manly gesture.

"Jacqueline Summers." I said, shaking his hand firmly.

"Martin. Dr. Stephen Martin."

Martin...I knew him. He was older now, a fine stubble covering the gaunt cheeks I remembered to once be clean shaven. His eyes were set deeply into his hallow face. He actually did not look well at all come to think of it. But I still remembered him, I remembered the kindly hands which had healed me so long ago. Stephen Martin had been the physician aboard the _H.M.S. Dauntless_

the night Jack had brought me to Norrington after the battle with Jeb Hammer. I smiled offhandedly, this was a surprise to be sure.

A slight pain from my back caused me to wince and to take a small, sharp intake of breath. The pain had come unexpectedly and had caught me off-guard.

"Are you all right?" He asked, eyeing my figure with concern and the skill of a doctor, his eyes narrowing.

"Fine." I lied, forcing myself to keep my hands at my sides and not to rub the area which was causing me so much discomfort.

"Sit down, I should have looked at you before."

"Really I'm-"

He gripped my shoulders rather persuasively and sat me down on a lower cot on the other side of the room. Another sharp intake of breath made him chuckle slightly. This was not good, I would be forever indebted to him for saving my life, and that of the girl's...but what if he recognized me?

"Where are you injured?"

Even with my nervousness I sensed it was pointless to argue. I contemplated lying to him for another five minutes before rejecting the idea, sighing in defeat, and mumbling, "My back."

He moved behind me, lifting up the back of my shirt. "You were fine aye?" He asked in a condoning way. Damn doctors. I could feel those large hands deftly running across all my old scars...and the new ones I recently acquired via the embarrassing fight with those stupid boys. He paused, running a finger of the scar where the tip of Hammer's sword had protruded from my back. I couldn't feel his hands for a moment, he gently turned my shoulders so that he was facing me again. I met his clear eyes with defiance and he stared at me in wonder. I was not willing to how him any signs of weakness common to the majority of my gender...maybe he wouldn't recall the memory of me then. His eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropping slightly.

"I do know you." He said. "Aboard the _Dauntless, _after the battle with the pirates." He paused, recalling the name I had hoped so much he wouldn't.

"Your Jacqueline...Jacqueline Scott."

Damn.

* * *

**A/N:**You all recall Dr. Martin right? If not, reread chapter 29 of "The Spray of the Sea". We'll be seeing what's up with the Lydia and Tom. Are any bells ringing at the name of Benjamin? Te he.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Settling

Disclaimer: PotC belongs to Disney; Jacqueline, my characters, and my plot belong to me.

Chapter Quote: **"I can't lose someone else...I just can't."**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bloody Pirates

* * *

The _Lydia_ lay still in the harbor, slanted drunkenly on her left side. A long, white canvas was stretched along the right side, which lay mostly out of the water, and which also revealed a large depression in the tattered wood. The depression telling tales of adventure, excitement, battles, and of death.

A large crowd had gathered along the dock and a group of red-coated marines were bearing stretchers of wounded off the ship and heading in the direction of Port Royal's Naval Hospital. The sailors still on board were frantically trying to stem the flow of the water that was making the ship sink more heavily in the water.

Tom's face was pale and drawn as the wounded were brought down from the side of the ship and ferried through the rough crowd on the dock. He shoved his way through the bystanders, not bothering to see if Will had been able to keep up. He ran up the gang plank and was stopped at the top by a ruddy-faced sailor who barred the way with a double barrel pistol in his right hand.

"No civilians aboard lad." The sailor growled through a thick Irish accent.

"Please, I'm looking for my brother-"

"Ain't we all lad? But I cannot let you aboard, those are me orders." He spread his feet apart and pushed Tom away.

"Please! His name is Benjamin Murphy, he served as a lieutenant aboard this ship. Can you tell me where I could find him?"

The sailor's face softened the slightest but, "You Ben Murphy's brother?"

"Aye."

The sailor rubbed his darkened cheeks with a large, calloused hand. "They just took him to the hospital ward not too long ago I think."

Tom's face hardened though his color became slightly pallid as he spoke. "He's been wounded? How bad? What happened?"

"Slow down laddy, don't know more much more meself then you. We was attacked by a rogue bunch of pirates. Damn them, we lost a few good men too." The sailor looked back at him and nodded, "Young Murphy is a good lad he is, I wish ya all the luck in finding him."

Tom had hardly noticed Will come up and stand behind him, but as the sailor uttered these words he issued a short 'thank you', before darting back into the crowd, Will racing after him. Tom shoved his way furiously through the crowd, standing as least a head taller then almost all who were present. Once the two men had broke free back into the street, Will managed to grab hold of the burly blacksmith's arm and pulled him to a standstill.

"Wait Tom, just hold on a moment."

"My brother had been wounded Will, I've got to find him." Tom growled, ripping his arm away, his face rapidly gaining its color once more.

"Now wait half a moment, why haven't you spoken of him before? Why has he suddenly appeared after all these years?"

Tom frowned, pausing, "It's a long story."

"So long that you couldn't tell me after so long?"

"I have my reasons Will, don't get caught up in something that you couldn't understand."

"Try me."

Tom glared at him for a moment longer, then sighed in defeat at the sight of the latter's determined gaze. "Look, can we at least find him first? Then I'll tell you...everything."

Will nodded, "Good." He took a step back, allowing Tom to continue.

Tom turned to walk on, hesitated, and looked back at his friend. "I have to find him Will." He said slowly. "I can't lose someone else...I just can't."

* * *

I looked back sheepishly at Dr. Martin. Why did things like this always happen to me? He was watching me with his brows raised, his hands still as his sides. I stood, moving away from the cot. I walked over the girl, sleeping soundly on the table. I looked down into her sleeping face, envious of her unconsciousness. I wished I could be so oblivious...lost to all things. I could hear him rising from behind me.

"How are you so sure that I am Jacqueline Scott?" I asked quietly.

"How could you not be?" He replied. "I could never forget wounds such as those you bore, it was amazing that you survived."

Amazing that I had survived...was it so amazing after all? Was this the sort of future I had envisioned for myself? A ship-less, homeless, penniless pirate who was wandering the streets of Port Royal looking for the person I wanted to be. Only to find out that the one person whom I thought would never forget me, had, and was now in love with someone else. Not only that, but one of your best friends wants you out of town before dawn. Yeah, that said welcome back for ya really clear. Was this the future I had wanted?

No, it wasn't. Life was twisted, that was something I was sure of. I had nothing to say to Dr. Martin, no words to defend or to explain myself. Hell, I could barely recall who I was anymore. And was that such a terrible thing? I thought of my life on my ship, as a captain. I thought of my past here as Jacqueline Scott. Was is such a terrible thing to be caught between two worlds?

Your past and your present?

Who you are and who wish to be?

Yes...it was.

* * *

The hospital was teaming with wounded marines, soldiers, and officers by the time Tom and Will reached it. Tom looked about the building in dismay, the two men entering it and Tom immediately searching the faces of the injured for the face of his younger brother. Groans and shouts came from men laying on pallets and cots which covered the floor. Tom stopped a nurse who was hurrying by with an armload of bandages.

"Excuse me miss-" but he was interrupted by a quick glare from her.

"I'm sorry sir, you should not be in here."

"Miss, I'm looking for my brother-"

She shrugged impatiently. "Once the wounded are in a stable condition we post a notice of those living and deceased on the main door. Now if you will be so kind as to leave-"

"But-"

"Sir, the door is that way." She pointed and then turned to him once more, swiftly running experienced eyes over his weary, haggard face. "There are benches outside the door." She continued, "You will be notified of your brother's condition if you wait out there for a while."

Relief and gratitude flooded the brawny blacksmith's face. "Thank you very much miss."

She nodded curtly, "What is the name of your brother?"

"Benjamin Murphy."

She nodded again, "I will see that you are notified." And then she left.

Tom and Will walked out the door and upon spying the benches, seated themselves upon them. Tom hunched over, his head hanging low. Will sighed, glancing back at the doors of the hospital.

"It was a bitter attack." He said to his dejected friend. Tom did not answer so Will probed him further. "So...you think you could tell me what's going on now?"

Tom looked up at him, his blue eyes sad. "It's complicated."

"We have plenty of time now."Answered Will gently.

Tom sat up straighter, ran his fingers through his dark disheveled hair. "I've never told anyone..."

"Well," Answered Will, leaning back on the bench and crossing his arms over his chest. "that's about to change."

* * *

"So what have you been doing with yourself? I mean, last I heard you had disappeared five years ago and no one had seen hide nor hair of you since." Dr. Martin paused, "Until now that is."

I thought of my answer carefully. "Oh...I've done some traveling..." I said awkwardly, he met my gaze and frowned apologetically.

"I am sorry, it is really none of my business."

"No, it is not." I said shortly.

He flushed a light shade of red and said another quick apology.

I smiled half-heartedly. "It's all right... it's just that my past is something that I would rather not have catch up to me right now." I admitted, noting the way in which he nodded in sympathy.

"Not all roads were the right ones are they?" He asked softly, suppressing a deep sigh. I blinked in surprise,

"You might say that."

But could I say that? Could I really blame Jack for the road I had chosen? To this? No, I could never. I had made my own choice, and it had brought me here.

I could not imagine Dr. Martin doing anything that might be a shameful part of his past, he was really an excellent doctor. He caught my inquiring gaze and smiled slightly.

"Indeed Miss Scott, not all lives are laid out for us. We have the ability and freedom to make our own choices. Though they are not always the right ones. To err is human, but to correct what we have erred is something quite different."

I had nothing to say, I stared in astonishment. Perhaps...perhaps the good doctor and I were not so very different after all. There was an uncomfortable silence and he broke it by clearing his throat.

"I would recommend you remain here for the night Miss Scott, you need the rest and I would like to be able to keep an eye on your condition."

"My condition?"

"Yes, you are feverish. You probably did not realize it, the events of this day have been rather eventful for you haven't they?"

"But I couldn't–"

"Do you have other lodgings?"

I thought of Elizabeth, of Will, and of my mother. I could not trouble them with myself any longer. This was my mess...and I would have to get out of it. This was my burden, and I realized that for the first time in a long time, that I had no where else to go. No purpose to fulfil. "Well, no-"

"Then it is settled." He said triumphantly. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm...it was rather catching I think.

After all...he was rather persuasive. "There is a bed in that room," he pointed to a door, "that you may use. I will stay out here tonight. As for the present time, I believe we should be finding you some...slightly more...decent attire?"

I looked down at my bloodied, torn tunic and breeches. I nodded slowly, "I believe you are right doctor."

I looked back up at him, relief flooding my emotions and becoming visible in my face. For so long now I had fought to quench those feelings of nervousness that now they were quite unfamiliar, and also slightly alarming. But now...I finally had time to think...everything had begun to slow down.

He smiled, nodding in approval. "Excellent. If you will only follow me Miss Scott-"

"Please Dr. Martin," I interrupted. "I no longer go by that name."

He looked at me with his brows raised.

"I would be most pleased if you called me Jacqueline."

He nodded again, "As you wish. Then I must insist on you calling me Stephen."

I did a mock curtsey, which drew a slight chuckle from him. "It would be my pleasure sir."

* * *

**A/N:** Well... I can only say I am sorry for the total lack of inspiration that I've had for my story. It's embarressing really. I'll work on an update! Cross my heart and hope to die.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Conflicts

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Disney's.

Chapter Quote: **"You're never really going to get used to it. Piracy I mean.**_" _

* * *

Chapter Ten

Conflicts

* * *

I liked Dr. Martin...I mean Stephen...very much. He was kind, polite, considerate, and though we unfortunately held a link together from the past, I still enjoyed his company. This link, a negative thing in my opinion, was thus because he saw me as "Miss Scott", daughter of Captain Scott...and I wasn't. He knew very little about me...he only knew what everyone else knew...that I was strange, almost died, and disappeared for five years. Except in his case...he knew that I was back.

"Oh, excuse me. That's the door."

Someone had knocked? What was I doing? I needed to be better prepared then this...I was a pirate after all! I watched Stephen stride to the door and open it with a polite push of the wood paneling. It was a young woman, in a plain, white dress and a funny looking hat that I had never seen the likes of before. They talked for a moment, and though I don't_ like_ to eavesdrop on others, I found that I shouldn't be caught unawares for anything this time around.

"Dr. Martin, you're needed at the naval hospital...a ship just docked, the _Lydia_... a number of wounded...Dr. Taylor has requested your help..." I didn't hear the last bit, but I did see the nurse leave and Stephen gather up his medical supplies.

The fragments of what I heard not making much sense, so I waited politely for Stephen to conclude his conversation and return to me. The nurse nodded after a bit, and left. Stephen closed the door and walked back over, assembling his medical bag once more.

"What was that about?" I asked mildly, I wasn't the nosy type, but I still liked to be informed of things...must of got it from Jack.

He looked at me, a small frown now making an appearance onto his face. "There has been an attack on a ship that recently docked in the harbor. The hospital has called for my assistance. It is strange really..."

"What? An attack?" I asked in surprise. I mean, this was a military fort, they must get attacked on ships all the time.

"No, that's not...well...let's just say my services have not been required from that hospital in a long, long time."

I nodded, "I'm guessing that is a story for another day?"

Stephen smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

"For now I should like it very much if you stayed here with the girl. I don't know anything at all about her and it would be better for you to be here when she wakes up."

I nodded again, "So...I'm stuck here." All this being civilized again was...to understate...depressing. I was so used to doing whatever I liked that it was very difficult to take orders once more.

"You could say that." He said, an amused expression on his face.

I sighed, "I should have expected it anyway."

"Look, you can leave if you want to when I get back. You can even come and help me at the hospital...all once the girl wakes up. All right?"

I nodded slowly and Stephen smiled. "Good. I'll be back later." He left quickly after that. I could see him through the window on the main wall of his office.

I sank down in a chair beside it, staring out to sea. Well, I guess I'd better just make the best of it.

* * *

_Three Years Previous_

_Somewhere in the Atlantic_

* * *

_"You're never really going to get used to it. Piracy I mean." He said in such a differentiated tone that I turned to look back at him in surprise. _

_"Why Jack? Not used to your little girl calling you 'Daddy' yet?" I asked with a hint of humor in my voice. _

_The tanned, weather beaten face that I had grown to love so dearly smiled at me from his place on the main deck. "We weren't talkin' 'bout me luv, the topic was you."_

_I smiled, "I think I will." I said slowly, referring to his previous statement. "I mean, I'm starting to thus far, that's got to count for something."_

_The wind rippled gently through the ship and blew his dread-locks and various braids about his tanned face. My single braid remained stubbornly on my back. I could hear the sails snapping as the Black Pearl picked up speed. I wasn't sure if I had truly gotten used to it. I was a pirate...well...I was the daughter of a pirate anyway. And I plundered and fought with the rest of those bloody pirates. But...but what? I turned to look at Jack, noting with a smile that he was staring fondly out over the sea. I knew I loved him. And that, even though he was a god damned scoundrel, that he was my father. I hoped when he met his maker, that the all mighty might go easy on him. After all, he had done some good things in his life...creating me was one at least. _

_He saw my glance and turned to me, "What?" He asked in mock gruffness. _

_"Oh...I was just thinking..."_

_"About?"_

_"You mostly." I answered innocently. "About me on this ship. About what I'm doing here. Deep stuff like that."_

_"I thought after two years on this bloody boat you that we would've erased that junk from you. Pirates don't think deeply, we just do."_

_"Just do?"_

_"Aye."_

_"Well, I can see how well that has worked for you in the past." I thought of his being marooned...twice marooned. Twice almost hung. A thousand times imprisoned...nearly shot by Hammer...the list went on. He grinned sheepishly at me and I could feel my heart melt. Whatever Jack said or did, he was still my father. A lousy one at that, but he was still my father. _

_I slid over to him and hugged him tightly, he stiffened at first, which made me smile as I leaned on his shoulder, breathing in deeply the smell of salt air and of the faintest whiff of rum. He finally relaxed and hesitantly put his arms around my shoulders. I looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear. _

_"You're never really going to get used to it_. _Parenting I mean." I said, mimicking his previous tone of voice. _

_He grinned back at me, "I think I will luv. I've gotten this far," He hugged me closer. "And that's got to count for something."_

* * *

I awoke rather jerkily without realizing that I had ever been asleep. It's a rather awkward state because one never knows what has been going on around them. I blinked, I was still sitting in that chair by the window, and glancing at the sun, I would guess that it was nearly time for dinner...the sun was beginning to set. I frowned as I sat up, Stephen wasn't back yet...that was strange.

Then I sat still for a moment more...if I had been sleeping...what had woken me up? Sobs. That was it. I had heard sobs. Someone was crying. I gazed around the office with narrowed eyes, searching the plain walls for signs of life. I hadn't noticed before...but Stephen's office was rather...well...plain fo a doctor. I had assumed that Port Royal's military medical officials were normally paid well. But it looked like something had happened along the way to Stephen. And I was eventually going to find out what. The sobs came again and my eyes swivelled and rested upon the cushioned table in the center of the room. The girl was stirring, and the sobs were coming from her.

I rose slowly to my feet, wincing as I stretched my back. Well, it was about time I got hurt. I suppose it was my lot in life. I walked stiffly over to the table and looked down at the girl. Her brow was damp with fever, and blood had seeped through the bandage on her shoulder. I took a damp cloth out of a basin nearby and bathed her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat until she stopped whimpering and turned to me. I had forgotten how much I hated looking into her eyes. How could such a young kid have eyes that held so much pain?

She flinched away from me instantly, a natural reaction I supposed, and tried to get up from her position. "No." I said gently. "You're safe here."

She stared at me with those horrible, dark, despairing eyes before she opened her parched lips to speak. "Where am I?"

"The medical office of Dr. Stephen Martin, he's taking care of you."

She frowned, thinking on this. She was a rather mousy looking kind of girl, thin, tall. With light brown hair and dark brown eyes...nearly black. She could have been twenty or ten...her eyes made it pretty much impossible to tell her age.

She didn't answer, she was now gazing slowly around the room. "What's your name?" I asked gently, dabbing sweat and tears once more from her face. She didn't answer me at first, and then slowly whispered.

"Laura. My name is Laura."

"How old are you Laura?"

"Fourteen."

My face blanched, I was her age when my life had started down this road...to whatever this road had taken me to. Victory? Failure? Fulfillment? Fate? I didn't know...and just then...I really didn't want to think about it. She turned to look at me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jacqueline. And since we're on a first name basis I suppose I don't have to tell you anything else regarding that subject."

Was that a flicker on a smile on her face? It couldn't be...the frown was too deeply set. Her eyes gazed dully around the room, blinking as she took in the white-washed walls and medical instruments. I hadn't noticed before...but it looked like Stephen had been going through some hard times. He certainly couldn't be doing as well as when he was the medical officer aboard the _Dauntless_. His house was too shabbily kept for that. But he was a good doctor, and thus far, the only person who seemed tolerant of my past. This thought brought Will to my mind, and I nearly scowled. I felt betrayed, I came home, I'm in a rut, and all he could think about was his god damn honor. Or was there something more? Something I couldn't guess at?

I shook my head, I couldn't decide. I would just get infuriated with the man I had once counted as a friend. And I preferred to think that somehow, he still counted me as one too. I looked back at Laura and I frowned, she seemed...familiar somehow...her eyes...her face...but the memory slipped my mind before I could think further on it. I sighed, this was all becoming rather complicated.

"I should go." She said suddenly, struggling to rise.

I pushed her firmly back down, "No, you are not well."

"I can't stay here...I...I...don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it." I erased the frown from my face. Her mind did not need to be troubled with my worries as well as her own. She would stay, I was sure Stephen would let her stay. "Just get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning."

She stared at me with wide eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

I could see her eyelids starting to droop, but I had to tell her, to ease her conscience. I smiled slowly, "That's the real question isn't it?" She didn't answer and I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe because I've needed help more times then I can count in my past, and I got it. Got it when I didn't deserve it. I'll have to think on that one. But right now, I think its time you slept."

In surprise, I watched as she complied with my order, and gently drifted off to sleep. I watched her with envy, because I knew, I would be up most of the night. I walked away from the cot and with another heavy sigh I looked out the window toward the harbor. I hated being defenseless, knowing that I no longer had control.

I looked toward the horizon and wished, for the first time, that I had never come back to Port Royal.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, ok, so I didn't update soon. So, in the next chapter we will be finding out about Tom and Benjamin's past, as well as Jacqueline's new connection with Tom, Will, Edmond, Stephen, and Ben. So stay tuned:) Thanks to all who reviewed, it means the world. And this story, as well as it's prequel, The Spray of the Sea, have been added to a C2 archive and I am very pleased about that. :)

Till next time...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. A Long Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing or nobody.

Chapter Quote: "**There was a pirate attack on one of our ships coming into harbor."**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

A Long Forgotten Past

* * *

Tom paced as he spoke to Will, the tension which had been mounting in him the moment he had heard of his bother keeping him unable to stay in one position for an extended period of time. "Me and Ben lived in Ireland with my parents in the beginning. It was a good life, we had a good farm, good land. We weren't too fond of the English, but we were happy."

"You are a native Irishmen?" Will asked in surprise, his dark eyes widening slightly with this new information.

Tom stopped momentarily to glance at him. "Yes." He said in puzzlement, "You couldn't tell?"

"You don't have an accent anymore." Will pointed out.

"That's because most folks wouldn't go hiring an Irish lad when they could help it. But that was later on." Tom here resumed his pacing. "My Da died of a heart attack when I was eleven years old, Ben was nine. My Ma took it hard." He paused, reliving past memories. "She didn't survive the winter, and by then, there was no family to keep me and Ben together. He was shipped off to the Navy it seemed like the best choice for him, seeing as he always had an interest in becoming a sailor. And I ran off to England and dabbled in horse racing."

"You shipped your _nine year old _brother off to the _Navy_?"

Tom paused, "Well...he didn't want to go. He wanted us to stay together...ya know? Said that's what our parents would have wanted." Tom shifted uncomfortably. "But I thought we'd do better if we were on our own. So...I left him there."

"You _left_ him?"

Tom shrugged helplessly. "My Da had been friends with an officer who used to drink with him at the local pub. He took Ben on as a cabin boy." He met Will's inquiring eyes and he raised his hands in self-defense. "I didn't say it was the _right_ thing, but it seemed like the only option I had. By the time I had turned sixteen, I was in London. My employer had been booted off the tracks for foul-play and I was jobless. I stowed away on a sloop headed for Port Royal. Halfway along...he found me."

"I'll bet that was pleasant." Will commented wryly.

"I've been through few things worse then that moment...but I was proud of him. He looked so fancied up in his uniform, all clean. He was a Midshipman by then." Tom stopped, smiling proudly with a faraway look in his eyes. "He just...sort of stared at me. We didn't say anything for a minute or so...then he cleared his throat and quite calmly said, 'All stowaways are to be brought immediately to the Captain.' I nodded, getting my things together, I started to rise but he pushed me back down, glanced both ways and whispered. 'But you're not a stowaway, you're my brother.' When the ship docked in Port Royal, he helped me get off without being seen. He stood on the dock with me for a few moments, and we just stood, staring at each other.

" 'You've done good for yourself Ben.' I said, he just looked and me and then answered, 'Don't you _ever_ leave me like that again.' He had a hard glint in his eyes, and a look of disappointment that I've never been able to forget. I told him how sorry I was, how I thought it was the only way we could of survived. I stumbled through the words, trying to get him to understand that I had done it for him. Then he hugged me and said he'd write me soon...then he was gone."

Tom turned back to Will, "That was the last time I saw him, it was almost seven years ago. We wrote each other some and that's how I found out about his ship. He told me he'd be docking here, we were going to meet on some of his time off."

Will nodded with understanding, "Then his ship was attacked by pirates."

Tom nodded, "Now I'm here. I don't know how he is, or even what he looks like. He's got to be nearly twenty now." Will nodded, and opened his mouth to speak when they suddenly heard footsteps approaching from inside.

The nurse appeared at the door, she turned to Tom. "If you'll follow me, gentlemen, the doctor will see you now."

* * *

Stephen didn't return till morning. I was exhausted, and had spent most of the night staying up with Laura, who's sleep was frequented by nightmares that caused her to squirm and to cry out. The sun rose that morning with such brightness that I found myself cursing it as I stirred from my position by the window once more. Every bone in my body ached, every muscle cramped, and every limb protested as I rose and tried in vain to stretch.

And that's when Stephen came home. His sudden appearance in the room startled me, and it took me a few moments to regain my composure after my emerald eyes swept over his thin frame. His clothes were rumpled, he carried the jacket he had worn the previous day, now wearing a white, blousey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Only the shirt was stained with a dark substance that I knew instantly to be blood. His eyes were blood-shot and his face haggard. I caught my breath and took a hesitant step toward him.

"Stephen...what happened?" I asked in astonishment, unsure of what to do.

"There was a pirate attack on one of our ships coming into harbor." He asked, his voice hoarse and guttural.

I flinched as he said 'pirate'. _Me_. I would probably be out there now if I had listened to Jack's stupid advice to return. Ah...there I was blaming people again when I knew full well that the only person I could blame was myself.

"...half the crew was put out of action, a quarter were killed. The few that are left on board are still trying to keep the damn thing afloat." He shook his head, his unruly, red locks falling into his face. "I've been at the naval hospital all night...the irony in that fact is almost amusing." He laughed hoarsely.

"Why? What's the irony?" I asked in confusion, trying to erase the guilt from my mind. Could he read my emotions? Was he looking at me funny? Merlin's Beard...he couldn't know what I had done...could he? After all, I didn't have a ship right now, therefore, I wasn't a pirate. And if I wasn't a pirate, then that meant that the attack hadn't been my fault...right?

Stephen shook his head, dismissing my questions. He nodded towards Laura, stepping into the room and closing the door. "How is she? Did she wake up at all?"

"Yes." I answered, following him as he neared the table upon which she was laid. Her breathing had regulated, but her body, painfully thin, still shook with the fatigue of fever. Her arm, heavily bandaged, had been changed by myself a short while ago. I breathed with relief as I saw that her blood had not seeped through. Perhaps Stephen had stopped the bleeding...?

"When was her wound last attended to?" He asked, throwing his jacket on a nearby chair.

"Just before you came home. She tossed with fever all night...her name is Laura." He glanced at me in surprise.

"Indeed? How did you treat her?"

"I tried to keep her fever down with cold compresses...and cleaned the wound and bandaged it thrice between our last meeting and now."

He nodded, "Well done." He laid his hand on the girl's forehead, she shuddered under his touch, and then laid still. "Her fever has gone down." He said under his breath. He ran his hand over his face and shook his head once more, blinking as he did so.

I placed my hand on his arm to halt his movements. "Get some rest Stephen...you've been working all night."

He glanced back at me, "I'm expected back there by mid afternoon...I should attend her now while I have the time."

"It's not yet reached nine Stephen...take a break. I'll wake you before and give you time to attend to her."

He looked at me skeptically with every intention of turning back to his work. I sighed in exasperation. "Why is it that doctors feel they must murder themselves before they'll listen to anyone? I can watch her, and she can wait. She's getting better...you said so yourself. Just take a little break...all right?"

He paused, thinking, before a shadow of a smile swept over his face. "You were a stranger a few days ago. How is it that you have come to know me so well in so short a time?"

I didn't know the answer to that. I had guessed...had spent the last five years of my life guessing. It was becoming habitual. I smiled gently, "I'm just full of surprises." I answered. "Go on, I'll take over from here."

* * *

_The Previous Day_

* * *

"He's unconscious at the present time gentlemen, we just finished operating." Said the doctor as Tom and Will approached. Tom's face was stricken with worry as he cleared his throat and spoke very slow and calmly in an effort to control his voice.

"May I just see him? He's my brother."

The doctor, a middle-aged, red-haired man, surveyed Tom with sympathetic, dark eyes. He watched him for a moment before nodding towards the room behind him. "Go on in." He said gently. "But he won't come around till late tomorrow at least."

Whether it was some misplaced pity or some twisted understanding, Tom couldn't decide. Nor did he much care as he said a hurried thanks to the doctor and hastened inside the room the doctor had gestured to. The light from the window was dimming with the setting sun. But the glowing candles cast a soft light upon the limp figure of his brother.

Ben's arm was heavily bandaged as well as a part of upper chest. His face, though naturally tan from his lifestyle at sea, was pale in contrast. His hair hung in sweaty locks around his face, and his skin had a lite sheen of sweat. Tom approached him slowly, reaching out his hand to cautiously caress his younger brother's face. He smiled sadly,

"We've seen better times, haven't we Ben?" But the young man stretched out on the table gave no answer.

"He took a bullet in the right shoulder, and another closer to his heart- just missed it by a hair's breath." Said the doctor, reentering the room and standing just to the left of Tom. Tom turned to gaze back at him, but the doctor's eyes were fixed in concentration upon Ben. There were lines of fatigue apparent in his face, his eyes were blood-shot.

"Is he bad?" Tom asked softly, instantly dreading the doctor's answer.

The doctor, startled from his revere, gazed into Tom's stricken face. "Oh, he'll be all right, as long as the infection doesn't spread and he's kept in a stable condition. He just needs some extra attention." The gaze drifted, paused on the door, and he spoke quietly, as if thinking aloud. "Some extra attention indeed."

Tom let out a sigh of relief, rose to meet the doctor. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

The doctor snapped back to Tom, smiling wearily, and took his hand. "Stephen." He replied, and strangely enough, did not obviously feel inclined to give his last name. He looked up at Tom with dark eyes that did not seem to miss much. "He will be conscious within a day, if you come to see him tomorrow I'm sure he'd be awake."

"But-" Tom started to protest but Stephen neared him and held up his hand.

"He'll be fine. I'll have a nurse keep an eye on him tonight and he'll be well cared for. You should go, try to get some sleep. I wouldn't want to see you here on one of these tables." Stephen gestured to the wooden operating table that Ben was presently stretched out on, his face pale and bandages woven tightly about his chest and shoulders. "Go home and try not to worry. Your brother is in good hands Mr. Murphy."

* * *

_Present_

_Stephen's Office_

* * *

Laura had not woken and neither had Stephen. You know what? I hadn't realized how lonely silence can be. I had been so confused lately that my thoughts had kept me company. But now I didn't want to think because then my mind would drift to what I was doing here now...how I couldn't really consider myself a pirate any longer...and then I would eventually drift to thinking about Tom. He had looked good...so handsome...yes...so handsome when he had stood there next to that...that woman. He had looked content. And he had looked content even with the knowledge that I was dead.

_Damn!_ There I was...thinking about him again. I _hated_ when that happened. I felt an ache inside my chest where my heart should have been. Damn him! Damn them all! Damn Natalie for leaving me here! Damn Will for telling me that basically, I was better off dead! Damn my mother for marrying someone who I, for the last five years, had been stealing from. And Damn Tom for being happy when I was suppose to be dead!

I was so mad that I let out a moan and directed all my anger into a well aimed punch at one of Stephen's white-washed walls. Well...that didn't do me much good I as pain erupted in my mind. I raised my shaking hand to my face and I watched as blood droplets ran down the back of my it from my torn knuckles. This was not a good way to start my morning. Wincing as I grabbed a bandage off one of Stephen's various shelves, I wrapped it as best I could around my knuckles and then picked up a pen and sheet of paper and started scribble a note to Stephen, telling him I was having a rotten morning, that I went for a quick walk, and that I'd be back in an hour or two.

Then, with another moan of frustration as I realized I've be leaving Laura alone and breaking Stephen's trust and my own word, I grabbed my cloak, and flew out the doorway in a rush of skirts and petticoats. I had to get out of that house...I do believe I'm going insane.

Are you insane if you think you are? Damn...now I sound insane. This really wasn't a good morning...no...not at all.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating! You all have no idea how bad my writer's block for this story was, and I even seriously considered discontinuing it. But then I knew I would hate myself if I discontinued a story because I HATE stopping something I started without finishing. So here I am, updating. I do plan to get back with a regular updating schedule, twice a month minimum. So don't give up on me yet because I have gotten some plot together so writing this should be a tad easier. Just know that I am juggling updates for five or more stories at once (yes, I am crazy. I know) so updates will not be as regular as you wonderful readers all deserve. Kudos to anyone still interested in this revived story! Mistakes are all mine and don't hesitate to point them out in your review! I would enjoy that very much and it would help me out in perfecting this story. Thanks again!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
